From Uncle Reezy, To Daddy Reezy
by Schweetpea1870
Summary: 2 future parents... 36 weeks... 1 event that will change their lives forever... the sequel to Babysitting With Uncle Reezy continues :) Riley/Cindy and Huey/Jazmine; Rated M for language/sexual themes
1. Prologue: Right Where We Left Off

Could it be…? Is it truuuuee…? Schweetpea1870 still wants to write the sequel to _Babysitting With Uncle Reezy_?! My answer to that:

Schweetie: Mmmmhmm, I do, I do, I do-_oooooo_! XD (no, I do not own Kel's orange soda line! ;))

What's goooooooodd?! You probably never thought it was gonna happen, but I'm back into this story y'all! I realized a few days ago that I have soooo many plans and future one-shots to write, but I can't do that until I actually write this story, knaa'mean? So… I was inspired again:)

This story is picking up right where we left off, guys. Legit right after Riley and Huey find out the news [**PAUSE**: if you're new here, I'd advise you to go back and read the prequel to this first so everything will make sense and you'll feel all at one with the story and such:)] . It's also going to go a little different; the story plot will be progressing along in order going by the weeks, all gradually leading up to the main event. If I did my math right (y'all know how much I hate that shit), I should end up with 40 chapters total, so bear with me. AND you know I love you guys if I'm starting the story before I have each chapter finalized with a specific topic. I'm just really in the mood to start writing:)

So, without further ado, let's jump back in this. Thanks again for the people that have been following the story from the beginning and to the new guests and readers as well. As always, reviews will be acknowledged.

Let it begin.

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any part of Aaron McGruder's _The Boondocks_ or any of his characters.

* * *

"_The story that just begun_  
_The promise of what's to come  
And I'mma remain a soldier til the war is won_."

_~Asheru;_ _The Boondocks Theme Song_

* * *

**Week 4**

**[Unofficial Start Date: Saturday, July 14****th****]**

* * *

**Riley's POV**

_Two pink lines…._

_Positive…._

_**Pregnant**__._

Riley Freeman was still in shock, incapable of saying anything as he stared down at the capped pregnancy test. Five minutes later after his "fall," he was now seated on the couch, continuing to look down at the test while his girlfriend sat next to him.

_The mother of my child._

Riley finally drew his eyes up from the stick and turned his head to look at her. Cindy McPhearson's eyes were already focused on him, quietly observing his actions. He felt frozen as they made direct eye contact; her beautiful ice blue eyes, usually dancing with flickers of playfulness, fun, and mischievousness, had no traces of the prior as she blinked slowly back at him. He saw uncertainty. Nervousness. Fear. Even what looked to be _shame_.

He had no doubt that he was probably looking back at her the same way. He wanted to say something, _anything_ to comfort her. But his mind was blank. Just as he tried to open his mouth to make _some_ words come out, his brother and sister-in-law entered the living room again.

"Here." Huey Freeman spoke quietly, extending an ice pack to his younger brother as he approached the two at the couch. Riley narrowed his eyes slightly before tugging the item out his hand.

"Thanks." He grunted.

"How's your head?" Jazmine Dubois asked, placing a bottle of water on the coffee table and nudging it towards him.

Riley scoffed. "Fine, J."

"You _did_ faint, Riley." She said gently.

"I did _not_ 'faint!'" He immediately countered with air-quotes. "I felt light-headed and _passed out_! There's a _difference_."

"No. There's not." Huey stated curtly, crossing his arms as he stood in his place behind the coffee table, glaring down at him. Jazmine sighed as she sat down on the corner of the table, turning her body slightly so she could look at both Riley and Cindy.

"Man, fuck you." Riley grumbled, closing his eyes briefly as he held the ice to the back of his head.

"…You really wanna go there?" Huey's cold voice made Riley snap his eyes back open and look up to meet his brother's equal scowl. It was a tense moment of silence as they both maintained their glares at each other. Then Huey spoke again.

"How… the fuck… did this happen?" He uttered calmly, his eyes now wavering back and forth between Riley and Cindy, who both visibly bristled.

"I could ask _y'all two_ the same thing!" Riley shot back at him. Then his eyes went to Jazmine, slightly softening. In the midst of everything, he had almost forgotten her equal news as well. She was gonna be a _second_-time mommy.

Regardless, he and Cindy weren't the only ones that fucked up. "What happened, _Mariah_?" He sneered.

"Oh, don't even start with me, Riley!" She retorted, propping one hand on her hip. "I heard that _you_ didn't use protection!"

"_What_?" Huey blurted, shooting daggers at the youngest Freeman. "Are you _serious_?"

"Jazmine, I _told_ you, it was three days after my period!" Cindy, who had been very quiet the entire time, finally spoke up defensively.

"I _know_ Cindy, but that doesn't matter." Jazmine stressed as she spoke to her. "No woman is ever 100% safe and in the clear unless they _use protection_!"

"Well what about y'all two?" Riley interjected. "I don't think either of y'all were doin' all that. I know _you_ ain't takin' no pills and I know _you_ probably ain't use no condom. I mean, unless it broke again." He shrugged with an eyeroll.

"We're married!" Huey and Jazmine both exclaimed at the same time.

"Our business is irrelevant." Huey added.

"The hell it is!" Riley scoffed. "You guys are in the wrong just as much as we are. Worse too, cuz it happened to yo asses twice!"

"That's why I'm trying to _school_ your dumbass!" Huey replied in annoyance. "Both of you! But especially you, Riley. I want you to at least _try_ to do better than me. Don't repeat the same exact mistakes I've made."

Riley and Cindy were quiet for a moment, eying them both before Riley broke the silence again, sucking his teeth before he did so.

"Man, please." He argued quietly. "You sayin' Jamilah was a mistake?"

"Never." Huey responded immediately with pause. Riley barely noticed that Jazmine had chimed into the "never" as well until she spoke.

"She may not have been planned," She started, making strong eye contact with Riley. "But is, and _never_ will be considered, a mistake." He nodded at her, not disagreeing at all about his niece. He already knew the answer. He just wanted to hear it.

"She is the best blessing in our lives." Jazmine continued, reaching her hand out without looking back at Huey. He automatically took it as she went on. "All children are. No matter what circumstance. No matter how they got there. No matter how _dumb_ the parents may be," She paused to grin at Riley and Cindy's light smirks. "But they _are_ meant to be." She shrugged gently, her free hand finding its way onto her own stomach. Riley's gaze hovered on it before he turned his head to glance at Cindy's. She also had a gentle hand on her covered stomach, looking down at it as Riley was. They lifted their heads after a short moment and made eye contact with each other again. Cindy blinked at him before the side of her mouth lifted up into a small half-grin. Her smile, always contagious to him, had Riley mirror it as he let out a breath, taking her hand and brushing his thumb along the back.

_This is crazy._

"So… we havin' a kid?" Riley asked her quietly, sliding a little closer.

Cindy's maintained her grin as she looked down at their hands then back to his face. "Mm-hm." She nodded.

"…_Damn_…." Even hearing her say it for a third time _still_ blew his mind. "We gonna be… _parents_ though."

"_Dumb_ parents." Huey muttered with a smirk.

"If you don't shut yo ass up, hater!" Riley snapped at him, even though he had a grin on his face. Jazmine and Cindy lightly giggled at the two. Riley looked at Jazmine again and thought about it even more.

"Yo, Mila's gonna have a baby cousin." He realized.

"And a baby brother or sister." Jazmine added with a smile.

"Damn. Uncle Reezy part two." Riley felt his grin widen. "_And_ Aunt Cindy." He nudged her gently. She chuckled with the shake of her head.

"Wow. This is crazy." She voiced his identical thought softly.

"Who you tellin'? Shit." Riley shook his head as well. "Ooh, how are you even gonna tell Jamilah?" He asked Huey and Jazmine. The couple looked at each other, probably not having thought that far ahead.

"I don't know yet." Huey said, a _very_ rare phrase coming from _him_.

"How are we gonna tell everybody?" Jazmine inquired aloud, probably thinking of telling her parents. That thought triggered one more from Riley.

"Shit, how we gonna tell _Granddad_?"

…Silence….

Well… until they started to hear keys jingling at the door.

* * *

**Cindy's POV**

"Oh fuck!" Riley exclaimed.

Jazmine squealed, practically hopping onto the couch next to him after being startled so bad.

"Shit." Huey muttered, a hand on his face as he sank down quickly on the couch next to Cindy.

"What do we say?!" Cindy asked, panicked.

"Do we tell him?!" Jazmine added loudly.

"Shhh!" Riley tried to shush her. "No, not yet!"

"Everyone, stop!" Huey tried, as they all continued talking over each other.

"Jazz, you tell him and I'll fuckin' choke you! _OW_!" Riley yelled in pain from his brother's smack. "Quit!"

"Calm down!" Huey ordered again.

"Shut up, he's coming!" Cindy hissed, smacking them both.

"Stop it!"

"Ow!"

"Shh!"

"SHHH!"

The four finally settled as they heard the door creak open and the sound of Robert Freeman entering the house, humming a little tune.

"Boy! Cutie-Pie! I'm back!" They heard him say from the hallway. "Anybody… here?" He ended his question as he stepped into the living room, his eyes falling on everyone… all awkwardly staring back at him.

"Hi, Granddad."

"Sup, G?"

"Hey, Granddad."

"Good afternoon."

"…Hello…?" Granddad stared at them, his eyes already suspicious. Cindy could tell that he knew something was off. For one thing, they were all for some reason side-by-side, cramped on the same couch even though there was another sofa. For another, _Huey_ was sitting squished right beside _Cindy_ and wasn't even squirming or making a snide comment. And finally… they probably all looked sketchy and nervous as hell.

"Sooo…. What's going on?" Granddad asked, eyes scanning them each.

"Nothing." They responded simultaneously.

_Smooth._

"…Uh-huh…." He answered, shifting his jaw. Cindy watched the man's eyes as they slowly moved and steadied to the far right… to the person sitting right next to Riley.

_Jazmine_. The weakest link.

"What's going on, Cutie-Pie?" Granddad asked her, his voice oozing sugar.

_Don't look him in the eye, Jazz!_ Cindy silently willed, turning her head more to watch her friend.

"Uhh… nothing really." She responded to his question, looking down as she examined her nails.

_Good girl._

"Really?" Granddad asked, not sounding too convinced as he cocked an eyebrow and took a casual step closer. "You sure bout that?"

_Keep your head down._

"Mm-hm!" Jazmine nodded once, still not making eye contact.

_Just whatever you do, don't-_

"Jazmine…." Granddad had an underlying tone as he was now directly in front of her from behind the coffee table. "Look at me."

_No Jazz, don't do it! Don't look!_

But it was too late. Cindy watched as Jazmine slowly raised her head, meeting Granddad's "sad" expression.

"You're not gonna _lie_ to Granddaddy now, are you Lil Baby?"

Cindy probably saw her crack just as soon as Granddad did. It was inevitable when she immediately blurted out:

"I'm pregnant… again."

Cindy heard Huey make a barely audible groan from beside her. She shook her head as she looked down.

"Cindy is too."

_That_ caused her to snap her head up. "Jazmine!"

"_What_?! You _know_ I can't lie to him!" She cried out. Cindy face-palmed herself lightly as Riley ran a hand down his own. Then she slowly glanced back up to Granddad.

His face was practically unreadable as he continued to stare back at Jazmine with a blank expression. He blinked at her before shifting his eyes over to Riley. Then to Huey.

"Boys…." His voice was _eerie_ calm. "Kitchen… _now_." He said before turning to walk out of the room, that being the signal to follow him. Cindy watched the brothers make hesitant eye contact before they both rose from the couch.

"Shit." Riley muttered under his breath as he followed Huey into the hallway.

Cindy frowned after them before turning to glare at Jazmine.

"Sorry?" She said sheepishly.

"Ugh. _Jazmiiiine_." Cindy groaned, rolling her eyes. Jazmine slid closer to her on the couch.

"I don't think Granddad will be _too_ harsh on them." She tried timidly. "Maybe he just wants to have a man-to-man conversation with them both. It'll probably be nothing too-"

"Granddad, I'm 23 years old," She stopped talking when they both faintly heard Huey's voice from the kitchen. "I live on my own with my wife and I already have a child of my own. You can't just _beat_ me-_ugh_! Ow! _OW_!"

Jazmine and Cindy's jaws dropped as they heard the unmistakable sound of slaps taking place. Cindy turned her head back to Jazmine and gave her a dead expression.

"Ummm… or not?"

* * *

**Riley's POV**

_This is a shame. A damn shame_. Riley thought to himself, shaking his head as he watched his brother get beat, probably the first time in his life he was ever able to witness it. Riley couldn't even _enjoy_ it. He couldn't whip out his phone and record it. He couldn't laugh. He couldn't say shit! He already _knew_ his ass-whoopin' was gonna be 10 times worse.

After Riley watched his grandfather get through torturing Huey, the man then turned and narrowed his eyes right at him, signifying he was next. Riley sighed.

It just wasn't fair.

"_OW!_"

"Nigga, what…did I… say… 'fore y'all… left… this… house?!" Granddad demanded between his strikes. "You musta lost… yo… damn… mind!"

Not fair at all.

* * *

**10 Minutes Later**

* * *

Riley had his eyes on the ground as he made his way back down the hallway and into the living room. Huey had gotten there first, leaving the kitchen directly after his whoopin'. He looked just the same as Riley: tired, scruffy, and just messed up from their recent ass-kicking. Huey may be on a Bushido level, but Riley knew no matter how much karate, samurai, and kumite shit (hoo-YAH!), Huey would never even think to raise a hand to Granddad. He ain't got _nothin'_ on the belt.

"…Dat ain't hurt." Riley mumbled as he took his seat again next to Cindy. She nodded slowly before running a hand over his now kinky-looking rows.

Everyone turned to the entrance to see Granddad making his way into the living room again, now straightening his sweater casually.

"Sorry if you girls had to hear that," He said nonchalantly. "I just had to have a conversation with these _boys_ about irresponsibility."

"Well… they weren't the only ones who were irresponsible, Granddad." Cindy spoke up quietly, her face turning pink the longer he looked at her.

"She's right. We're both at fault." Jazmine added.

"Oh, believe me, I know that. No one's in the clear." Granddad responded, giving them both a look. "What I don't understand is why. You both are two very beautiful, very smart, and very sensible young ladies. These two, not so much." He rolled his eyes as he waved his hand dismissively at the boys. "And for some reason, I have a feeling that this wasn't planned for either of you. Correct?" He asked them.

"No, sir." Jazmine responded softly as Cindy shook her head.

"Why then?" Granddad repeated. Then his eyes shifted to his grandsons. "Huey, you _and_ your wife were just starting to get things situated. You already have a beautiful baby, recently got that new position, and were starting to grow more to be a solid and functioning family. Honestly, if you would have waited just a little longer until everything was moving smoothly and you planned things all the way out, I wouldn't give a damn. Hell, I'd love more grandkids, don't get me wrong. My only concern is that because this is unplanned, it's going to set you back. You're back to making adjustments, back to complications, and back to a bit of struggling." Huey and Jazmine nodded, understanding where he was coming from. Then Granddad turned to Riley.

"And don't even get me started with _you_, Riley." He slightly glowered at him. "You're the one that watched your brother fall into this from the very beginning. You're the one that bragged that he messed up first and you didn't. Nigga, you're doin' the exact same thing but worse!" Granddad exclaimed, clearly frustrated with him the most. But Riley knew he had a reason to be. "Boy, you still live in this house. You and Cindy just got into an 'official' relationship not even that long ago. Times is _hard_, Riley. We're struggling now with just the three of us."

"I know." Riley nodded solemnly, now also tracing patterns onto the back of Cindy's hand that had found its way into his.

Granddad sighed. "Pregnancy… _and_ parenthood is a struggle. Y'all know that." He said, glancing over to Huey and Jazmine who nodded. "And you two will find out _real_ soon. It's not easy… in the least. But… you all know that I'm gonna be here to try and help you all as long as I possibly can and anyway that I can. But I'm gonna need y'all to start using a little more of that common sense I _know_ y'all got deep down." He said with a small smirk.

Riley chuckled. "It won't happen again, G. Well… not unplanned anyway." He grinned over at Cindy who's cheeks pinkened again.

"And it bet' not, boy! Shoot. We can't keep doin' this. I'm just an old man and y'all are gonna drive me crazy. Probably gonna die tomorrow from all this stress." He massaged his temples.

"Never!" Jazmine giggled, shaking her head.

"What she said for real, though." Riley snickered. "You gonna outlive us all, Granddad. You already been here forever."

"Boy…." Granddad warned, making the girls giggle some more.

"You gonna be the last man on Earth, though. _Still_ tryna find a bitch to bag talkin' bout how you got game. NOT!"

"You must want another beating!"

* * *

**Later That Night**

* * *

After the conversation, Huey and Jazmine had headed back home. Sarah and Tom had Jamilah for the night, so they weren't planning on telling her (_or_ them) yet. After they'd gone, Riley, Cindy, and Granddad had a quiet dinner, not really discussing too much of anything. Later, Granddad had retired to his room for the night, Cindy had said she wanted to write out her gym routine for work, and Riley had gone to the basement to work on some artwork, something he hadn't done in a while. But he really needed to clear his mind and be by himself to think. Even though hours had gone by since he'd found out, he still couldn't wrap his mind around it. It was almost unreal to him. His mind continued to wander the entire time he was making a random, freestyle sketch. He didn't even notice until he was partially done that he was sketching the face of a child.

Riley stared at it for a moment, his thoughts playing constant in his head. He then lifted his pencil and started to alter the eyes a bit, giving them a more defined shape. Rounder, the lashes longer… like Cindy's. Then he worked on adjusting the nose… making it slope in a way that resembled his own. Finally, he finished up the detailing with the mouth, leaving it as he had first had it. The crooked little grin on his paper reminded him of a combination of the way he and Cindy both tended to smirk, almost always to the left.

Riley gazed at his completed work for what seemed like a while. Then, he finally set it down and headed up the stairs. He didn't find Cindy in the kitchen or the living room. So he decided to check their bedroom. The door was pulled closed as he got there, causing him to raise an eyebrow as he stepped forward, hand on the doorknob.

"Cin?" He asked, slowly pushing it open.

He found her lying on her side of the bed on her stomach, her arms crossed as she rested her head on them. Her notebook with all her routines was on the bed, but closed beside her, clearly not being worked on.

"Oh, hey." She said quietly, quickly glancing over to him before redirecting her gaze. For the short moment that she looked at him, Riley could tell her eyes were a little red.

"Baby, whatchu doin'?" He asked her gently, beginning to walk around to her side.

She shrugged. "Nothin'."

"_Something's_ goin' on up there, girl." He replied as he reached her, brushing his hand on her forehead and over the top of her head. "Sit up and talk to me."

Cindy sighed deeply before rising to her hands and knees and reaching for Riley's outstretched hands. He pulled her from the bed and probably surprised her by holding her close, resting his chin on top of her head.

"Talk to me, girl."

He felt her body tense slightly… then he felt her arms wrap tightly around his waist… then he felt her bury her face into his chest before she made a stifled noise.

"I just don't want you to hate me."

Riley's brow furrowed as he tried to pull back gently, but felt her resist as she buried her face more into him, probably not wanting him to see her face.

"Girl, time the hell out. Look at me." He said, firmly pulling her shoulders back so he could look down at her. Her eyes were filled with tears. "Now I musta heard wrong because I coulda _swore_ you said you don't want me to _hate_ you."

Her only response was the falling of a tear as she involuntarily blinked her eyes.

"Baby… why would you even _think_ something like that?" He asked her softly, wiping her tear away.

"Because Riley," her voice was thick, ready to break at any moment. "This is all my fault. I'm the one that was so sure nothing was going to happen. I'm the one who got pregnant. I'm the one that's going to mess up _everything_ you have going for you!" She just got out before the tears came rolling down.

"Shh, c'mere," Riley pulled her back into him, holding her tight and stroking her hair. "Stop, stop, stop…. You know _none_ of that's true. You _know_ that."

"Yes it is." She whimpered into him.

After a few moments, Riley gently pulled her back again and looked down at her. He shook his head as he lifted his hands to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"_No_, it's _not_. And you _know_ that." He told her firmly, looking right in her eyes. "The last time I checked, it takes two to make a baby, Cindy. I don't think you got this way on your own." He said with the lightest of smirks, making her give him a look. "And two, what the hell are you talking about messing up everything I have going for me?" He asked, genuinely confused.

Cindy sighed. "Riley, a baby is not easy. Even I know this. It's expensive. And timely. And… crazy! We already have bills to worry about. You're starting your last year of school in only a month. We've both got jobs and have to keep them. You're so-" Cindy was cut off as Riley placed a kiss on her mouth, silencing her. When he finally pulled back for air, he rested his forehead against hers.

"Baby, the only thing I have going for me is you." He spoke quietly and lowly. "I love _you_. I'm gonna love you without a baby and I'm gonna love you with a baby. That ain't ever gonna change. Yeah, parenting ain't easy. I've seen my brother do it. It's hella work. But I ain't scared." He shook his head against hers. "I'mma do whateva I _have_ to do to provide for you and my family. I love you." He said before he kissed her again.

Cindy sighed gently into it before he pulled back and cradled her face in his hands. "Really?" She asked softly. Riley nodded, pecking her lips gently.

"Cindy, you're the _only_ woman I would want to carry my child." He told her honestly. "The only woman I'd want to settle down with… to start a family with… that's _you_." She smiled at him, almost sadly as another tear fell from her eye.

"What's all these tears for, babygirl?" He asked, brushing it away. She shrugged slightly before shaking her head. Then she made eye contact with him again.

"I'm scared, Riley." She whispered.

"Of what, bay?" He didn't even realize he was whispering too.

She shook her head again. "All of it. Having enough for it… the entire process of going through everything… being a good… mother." She seemed thrown by that word.

"…You _is_ gonna be a mother… a _great_ one." He stressed. "And I'm gonna be… be a…."

"Father?" Cindy supplied, glancing up to him.

"…Yeah… a father…." Damn, that _was_ a hard pill to swallow.

"A _great_ one." Cindy added with a small smile. Riley grinned down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Baby, we're starting a _family_ together though." He smiled, really thinking about it. "We're having a _baby_. You gon' be a mommy. And… I'm gonna be a daddy." He nodded, finally able to get it out. "Yeah, maybe it would've been better to wait or 'smarter' to take better precautions and shit… but I don't regret it." He shrugged. "Things happen the way they meant to happen. Clearly, having a baby witchu now is how it's suppose to go. Just like having Jamilah at the time they did was how it was suppose to go for Huey and Jazz. And I never ever _ever_ want to think about what it'd be like if she wasn't here in my life." Riley told her seriously, sliding his hands down until they were at her waist.

"Cindy, I _want_ this baby with you."

She blinked up at him in surprise, a genuine smile forming after a moment. "Really, Riley?"

He nodded. "And don't you dare think otherwise…. I love you. And I'm gonna love our kid together. If it's a part of you… a part of _us_… then I love it already." He smiled gently, brushing his thumbs on the sides of her lower belly.

Cindy made a light sniffle noise before she pulled herself closer to Riley and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too."

When she pulled back, she kissed him softly on the lips. That wasn't enough for Riley as he deepened it as she was ready to pull back, drawing her closer to his body. Then he eased her down gently on the bed and shoved her notebook out of the way. He wouldn't _exactly_ call what they were about to do a "routine" (that sounded way too boring and unexciting), but uhhh… yeah… she was about to get her _own_ workout.

…It wasn't like she could get any _more_ pregnant, soo….

* * *

Ayooooo! First chapter done, son! XD

Wow… it seemed so hard to start at first, but once I did, I was flyin' through this bitch! I got this done in under 24hrs for once! :D

**Disclaimers**: Yo, it's late though… for real. lol! I don't think there's anything specific in here, but just in case some _hater _tries to sue me, you know I don't own nothing, y'all ;)

Lemme know how you like this first prologue chapter! And aye, if you got any suggestions for things you wanna maybe see along this crazy ride, lemme know! You know I'll give you that credit ;)

Reviews always are helpful and I love them to death. Love it, hate it, wanna punch me for not starting it sooner, let me know! You know you'll get that shoutout regardless! :)

Thanks again for reading, loves! Til next time!

~Schweetie

**Amazing PS**: **Heeyyy! Sooo, if any of y'all know my girl**, LovinHueyFreeman**, you should probably know that she has the funniest-ass story I've ever just begun to read called **_Facebookin'_** (if you haven't read it, go NOW. like RIGHT now though). After you read that, go to her profile and see that she made mock profiles of Huey, Riley, Jazmine and everyone else's characters (I laughed for like 5mins straight)! THEN you should probably know that this girl recently created a real-life Facebook profile to match the one she made up in her story! The first one she made is for **Riley** (go on her page to see the name, I don't wanna spoil it XD) and you already know that I added him as a friend ;) **_**GO DO IT! **_**We need to make Reezy famous, knaa'mean? :D**


	2. Week 5: Getting Down To Business

Guess who's back… back again! ;)

Thanks, slim:

OroginalBoondocks, KODfreak, tierrayaoi, MoneytheChef, LovinHueyFreeman, Misseylady, Edgar H. Sutter, janiyah, BananaMilkshake97, Kluvly, Boondocks23, anon, Roronoa Star96, Sodakandy, jazzyhue20, razzberry96, Sifu Soul, lilylove, KyaDiamondInTheSky, taydo-the-potato, ladyrere1985, joice xoxboubou xox, bunnybabe247, Jazavelli, Jor-El Smith, kbreezy00, SexySade, Peach276, Paige1292, aj118, jessie anoka, and DeLorean Hedgehog

And thanks again to razzberry96 for checking up me and asking about the status of this chapter! Without that push, I already _know_ the wait woulda been longer. You gotta stay on me, y'all (no homo)! ;)

* * *

As you already know and can see, I'm gonna start having to do my thank-you shoutouts a little differently. Yes, you still will always get a shout-out, but yeah…. When I first make my thank-yous, I always type out the list of names first... after 31 on my Word Document, I had 2 full pages… just of names ALONE, no actual thank yous! So I'm like, this is gonna be ree-DIC writing all these long ass notes and putting them at the beginning of the chapter. That'll take up way too much space and just be obnoxious (cuz you know I like to go in depth in my notes:)). So I decided, you all will still get the name shoutouts, but I will be emailing a proper long and still in depth response to your reviews. I think this will work out much better in my opinion, AND allow me to speak to and really get to know you guys better on a more personal level:)

**PS to all the GUESTS**: I can't properly thank you if you don't log in and/or make an account :( Please try and remember. And if you don't already have an account, do it for me! I need to thank you! XD

Anyways, now that that's out of the way, heeeyyyy! :) Back in this piece with another chapter:) Leggooo!

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any part of Aaron McGruder's _The Boondocks_ or any of his characters.

* * *

_"**You shoulda stuck to yo story****."**_

_"It was a DNA test!"_

**"**_**Well study next time**__**!**_**"**

~_**Riley Freeman**_ _& Robert Jebediah Freeman (AKA Granddad);_ _The Story Of Lando Freeman_

* * *

**Week 5**

**Sunday, July 15**

* * *

**Cindy's POV**

She continued to lie there in bed, Riley's hand lightly on the side of her waist as he cuddled against her. She wasn't exactly awake, but she definitely was no longer sleeping. She was in that in between state. She had barely gotten any sleep anyway, her racing thoughts breaking their way into her dreams, making it a restless night for her. When she finally did wake up, it took her a minute to determine whether the past day and events had just been part of her dream… but when she felt Riley's fingers unconsciously and repeatedly brushing on her stomach… Cindy _knew_.

_Still pregnant…. Still gonna be a mom…. Damn…._

It was _still_ surreal.

"Babe… you awake?" Riley's voice murmured near her ear. Cindy was surprised he was up so early. Maybe his thoughts weren't letting him sleep in either.

"Mhm." Cindy replied, slightly turning her face to give him a kiss on his forehead. He was lying with his face in her neck, his cheek resting against her chest as he held her tightly.

Riley lifted his head and gave her a short peck on the lips before he pulled back and looked at her. "You aiight?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?" He said, giving her a look.

"Reez, I'm okay." She assured with a nod. "How are you?"

Riley shrugged a shoulder, bringing up his hand to brush a lock of hair behind her ear. "I'm good. My only concern is you, girl."

She smiled at him, holding his hand against her face. "I'm fine, Riley. Really. We're all going to be fine." She replied, sounding brave for the first time in hours.

"I know that's right." Riley grinned at her words, leaning in to peck her lips one more time. "We gonna make it work." He told her before he pulled all the way back. Cindy nodded with a tiny smile, believing him. Riley smiled back before carefully raising up from her.

"I'm gonna go see if Granddad needs help with cooking brunch, okay?"

"I can help." Cindy suggested, ready to take the covers off her, but Riley stopped her.

"Bay, you rest. You ain't gotta get up just yet. Take your time." He told her as he eased her back down, practically ready to tuck her in.

"You can_not_ start babying me already, Reez." Cindy giggled.

"When don't I?" He smirked before leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Rest." He playfully ordered before starting to slide on his boxers and shorts.

Cindy pretended to huff. "Don't think I won't be down in a few minutes."

"Shocker." Riley shook his head as he pulled a white shirt over his head. "Just relax for a while, babe. You got a couple hours to chill. Enjoy it."

"I don't wanna." Cindy grinned, even while snuggling down into the covers and rolling onto her stomach.

"Too bad." Riley smirked at her again as he made his way to the door. "Call me if you need me."

"'Kay." Cindy said as he headed out of the room. After he did, she stretched her arms out before attempting to relax and drift back to sleep.

…_Yeaahh, this ain't working_. Cindy thought, opening her eyes after trying to keep them closed for five minutes. Once she was up, she was _up_.

With a sigh, she kicked the covers off her before rising from the bed. She was happy she made the decision as she stretched; now she could take an obnoxiously long shower and hopefully ease some of the muscle soreness she felt in various areas, especially her breasts.

Because _damn_ if Jazmine hadn't been lyin' about them joints.

A little over a half hour later, Cindy finally emerged from the bathroom in her robe, feeling clean and more refreshed. She made her way back to the bedroom and began to look through her clothes, trying to find something to wear. She _had_ to do her laundry today, so she was limited on options. After sliding on her underwear, she grabbed a light shirt and reached for her last pair of jeans at the bottom of her drawer.

A few water drops fell from her damp hair as she bent down to step into her pants. They were her favorite pair of skinny jeans, and it felt like she hadn't worn them in weeks. She was trying to remember which store she bought them at and was contemplating getting a new pair when she noticed something.

_The fuck? _Cindy's thoughts halted as she pulled the waist of her jeans up over her hips… more like yanked. And although that initially caught her attention, that wasn't what held it.

Why… the fuck… were these pants impossible to button right now?

Cindy stared dumbfounded at herself in the mirror. This could _not_ be happening to her _already_, could it? These pants felt tight as hell. Yeah, they were skinny jeans, but they'd never felt this snug on her before. And buttoning them? Forget about it. That just wasn't going to happen unless she sucked in and _stayed_ that way.

"Damn." Cindy let out, gazing at herself from the side. She was _definitely_ bloated. And that feeling did _not_ sit right with her. At all.

Shaking her head, she angrily pulled down her pants and stepped back out of them, kicking them to the side. Time to find something else.

Something with elastic.

* * *

**Riley's POV**

"Boy! Once those are done cooking, start bringing the dishes out to the table!" Granddad called from the dining room.

"Got it." Riley answered, stirring the pan of home fries one last time before turning off the stove. Then he proceeded to scoop the contents onto a large plate.

"Need help with anything?"

Riley turned his head in the direction of the soft voice to see Cindy at the doorway. He grinned at her outfit choice: a red baby tee and pair of loose black basketball shorts that looked to be his. Her long hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, aside from the bangs that framed her face.

"Don't you look comfortable," He grinned as she walked over, leaning down to give her a peck on the cheek.

"I wish I felt it." She mumbled in response.

"What's wrong?" He frowned, but she just shook her head.

"Nothin'. Here, I'll help you start taking things in." She changed subjects as she picked up two plates of food, already starting to walk to the dining room. Riley raised a brow before grabbing two more dishes and following behind her, ready to press her.

"Good morning, Granddad!" Cindy said cheerfully as she walked into the room. He was arranging dishes of fruit and breads on the table, but paused to smile over at her.

"Morning, Cutie Pie." He accepted her light peck on the cheek as she passed by. "How are you today?"

"I'm good, thanks."

"How do you _feel_ this morning?"

She paused to look at him as she set down her dishes. "I feel okay, I guess." She answered quietly with a small shrug.

"Get ready to hear _that_ question a lot, C." Riley commented.

"_Oh_ yeah." Granddad chuckled in agreement.

"Only a matter of time 'fore someone else asks you." Riley grinned at the expression she gave him. She was ready to open her mouth to respond, but was stopped by the sound of-

_Ding-dong._

"Ha! What'd I say? Who's gonna ask you next?" He smirked, earning a light shove from Cindy as he walked away from the table. "My money's on Sarah."

"I second that."

"Granddad!" Cindy complained with a smile, causing Riley to laugh as he left the room to answer the door. When he reached the foyer, he pulled open the door, smiling as his eyes immediately focused down on one person.

"Unca Reezy!" His two and a half year old niece, Jamilah Malaika Freeman, greeted him happily, right before he scooped her up into his arms.

"Hey, Mila!" Riley grinned, giving her a big kiss on the cheek. "How's my favorite niece?"

"Good!" She giggled, hugging him around his neck while she snuggled against him.

"She's your _only_ niece, silly." Riley finally glanced back to the door, registering that Sarah and Tom were standing side by side in the doorway smiling. Then he quickly processed what Sarah had just said, about Jamilah being his _only_ niece.

_Yeaahh… for now anyway…._

"Hey there, Riley!" Tom said enthusiastically, patting him on the back as he passed by him to come into the hallway.

"Hey," Riley gave him slight head nod, leaning down to receive Sarah's cheek kiss and light hug after she entered. He glanced over her shoulder and out the door to see Huey and Jazmine making their way up the pathway, both holding Tupperware containers.

"Morning!" Jazmine greeted airily as she walked in ahead of Huey.

"_Hey_, Jazz." Riley said as he set Jamilah down. Jazmine gave him a slight look at the emphasis in his voice, and looked even more surprised when he pulled her into a tight, one-armed hug. He immediately made direct eye contact with Huey who was right behind her.

"_You ain't tell 'em yet_?" He mouthed quickly. Huey gave the subtlest eyeroll before discreetly shaking his head. "_Fuck_." Riley mouthed again before letting go of Jazmine and pulling away.

"Uhh, why don't you and your mom," Riley finally spoke, taking the Tupperware from Huey as he did. "Take the dessert to the kitchen? And Tom, can you go put Jamilah in her high chair? We almost ready to eat." He said, handing the container to Sarah.

"Sure thing! Come on, Pumpkin." Tom grinned, taking his granddaughter's hand and leading her away. Sarah nodded with an oblivious smile as she began walking down the hallway while chatting with Jazmine. Riley and Huey remained in their spots as Riley took his time closing the door and locking it. Then after the coast was clear, he glared at his brother.

"Why the hell you ain't tell 'em?" Riley hissed.

"That was _supposed_ to be the plan, but Jazmine chickened out last minute." Huey bit back quietly.

"Dammit." Riley muttered. "You know Granddad's loud-ass is gonna say somethin'. He thinks, well we _all_ thought, that her parents already knew."

"Then let's quickly and quietly let him know that they don't." Huey said evenly, beginning to walk with Riley away from the door. "The last thing we need is for him to say something and upset them _or_ Jamilah. Hopefully we can pull Tom and Sarah aside sometime this morning, calmly let them know the news, and be done with-"

_Ding-dong._

Riley groaned as he turned back to the door and unlocked it, pulling it open.

"What's good, fam?" Michael Caesar grinned as he made his way into the hallway. "Brooklyn in the house!"

Of course.

"Um, _who_ invited your ass?" Riley asked, pushing the door shut behind him.

"Nigga, don't act like I'm not always here for Granddad's Sunday brunch." Caesar scoffed, moving past him. "Sup, brotha?" He greeted Huey, clasping his hand.

"What are you doing here?" Huey questioned, seeming slightly agitated at his plans _already_ going awry.

"Daanng, _no_ love today." Caesar laughed good-naturedly. "What's the deal with y'all today? Somethin' I should know?" He raised an eyebrow.

He only received two blank stares back as they blinked at him.

_Ding-dong. _

"What the hell?" Riley whipped his head back towards the door and yanked it open.

"Mornin', lil nigga. Other nigga. Future inmate." Uncle Ruckus said as pushed past Riley to make his way into the house, ending with a disgusted glance in Caesar's direction.

"Ugh, I'm going to talk to Granddad." Huey groaned with an eyeroll, turning to walk down the hallway.

"Bout what?" Caesar asked nosily. When he realized Huey was going to keep walking and ignore him, he turned and looked back at Riley questioningly. Riley swerved his question by focusing on Ruckus instead.

"One, I ain't no little nigga. I'm grown enough to kick dat ass now. And two, what the hell are _you_ doing here? If _he_ wasn't invited, then I know damn well that yo ass wasn't."

"Lord, ain't that just like a nigga? As much as I do for Robert and you ungrateful coons, I would think that you would show me just a little hospitality every now and then. But no, no! You niggas just could care less about poor ol' Uncle Ruckus, No Relation. Practically helped raise your terrible asses alongside your Granddad too!"

"Nigga, _who_ is you tryna fool? Ain't _none_ of that true!" Riley replied incredulously as Caesar just laughed.

"These sob stories you come up with, man." He continued to chuckle at the man. Ruckus snapped his head over to him.

"Ain't nobody was talkin' to yo dark ass! Ohh ho ho, I can't wait to see what the white man puts you in jail for. What's it gonna be? Theft? Murder? Maybe drug use first. Lookin' like a convict with that nappy, jungle-bunny hair!"

Caesar's eyes slightly narrowed before he scoffed, his demeanor cool again. "Yo mama." He quipped smoothly before turning to walk away.

"Oh shit!" Riley cackled at Ruckus's dropped jaw. It took a lot to piss off Caesar. One of the few ways? Talking about his dreads.

"Yo, I ain't no asshole, but where_ I_ come from? That would result in a straight-up punch to the _throat_." Riley snickered as he shut the door and locked it. He would _love_ to watch a good fight; he hadn't witnessed one in a while. But considering the fact that Ruckus was a known punk, he knew it wasn't going to happen.

Sigh.

He casually coughed the word "bitch" as he passed by him and followed Caesar into the kitchen. Granddad and everyone else was now there aside from Tom and Jamilah, and Granddad seemed to be gently corralling them into the dining room.

"Okay, time to eat! Go 'head and sit down." He said, gesturing for the ladies to go first. Caesar followed behind them with a smile.

"Hey, Mr. Freeman!"

"Boy, get out my kitchen and sit yo ass down." Granddad snipped at him, earning a laugh from Caesar as he passed. Then Granddad turned to Huey and Riley. "I need you two to help me with this turkey and the drinks." He said a little loudly, almost in a strange voice.

Granddad was always bad at speaking in code.

"No problem." Riley shrugged while Huey nodded.

Granddad casually looked behind him to make sure everyone had left the room. When he turned back, he opened his mouth to speak, but paused when he noticed Ruckus walking in behind Huey and Riley.

"Mornin', Robert."

"Really, Ruckus? Of all Sundays, you decided to come _today_?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Y'all niggas need to be grateful that I even grace you with my presence, hell!" Ruckus snapped, grumbling as he marched past them and went on into the dining room. Granddad stared after him before turning back to the boys.

"Which one of you let him in my house?"

"Granddad, focus." Huey gave him a look. "As I was saying, Tom and Sarah do _not_ know yet, so please don't say anything."

"Boy, why the _hell_ didn't you say something to them _or_ warn me?" Granddad hissed quietly as he put on his oven mitts. Then he opened the door to the stove and proceeded to pull a small turkey out. "I almost asked Jazmine if she scheduled a doctor's appointment right in front of Sarah!"

"Shit, that woulda been awkward." Riley snickered, reaching up into the cupboard to grab several glasses and Jamilah's sippy-cup.

"Y'all need to tell them _today_." Granddad gave them both a look.

"Why you sayin' this to me? That's _his_ in-laws." Riley scoffed.

"Well, your _niece_ is not. So once they know, it's gonna be a little hard to keep it quiet around the baby. Can't _none_ of you keep a secret."

"Nigga, look who's talkin'!" Riley exclaimed.

"Regardless," Huey glared, giving Riley a hard smack at his loudness while he passed to go to the fridge. "We need to pull them aside sometime this morning and let them know, just so everyone's on the same page."

"What about Caesar?" Riley asked.

"You know we have to tell him too. Might as well get it out of the way."

"Right. His nosey ass will be askin' way too many questions if he feels people know somethin' he don't." Riley rolled his eyes. "Ruckus?"

"Uhh, Granddad can deal with him." Huey snorted, coming back from the fridge with two separate containers of orange juice.

Granddad glared at him. "Nigga, you know the drill. The special orange juice for me and the baby. The visitor's orange juice for the rest of y'all. Bring them out when you done!" He snipped before closing the oven door, picking up the pan of turkey, and heading into the dining room. Riley rolled his eyes and turned to Huey.

"You need to just pour _him_ the visitor's orange juice and give the good stuff to the rest of us. Bet money he'd never even taste the difference."

"I heard that!"

A few minutes later, everyone was seated at the dining room table. Granddad sat at the head, Jamilah at the opposite end across from him in her high chair. Huey and Riley sat on either side of him, their ladies beside them. Next to Cindy sat Uncle Ruckus and next to Jazmine sat Caesar. Tom and Sarah sat near the end of the table alongside Jamilah.

At Granddad's word, everyone excitedly began to dig into the dishes, passing them around the table. Riley eagerly was working on his plate, but then something caught his eye across from him. He noticed that Huey had his attention focused directly on Jazmine as she gathered her food. Then he raised an eyebrow at when she received the plate of bacon, Huey just so _happened_ to clear his throat. He watched her turn subtly to him and give him a pleading look, quickly batting her eyelashes at him twice. Huey furrowed his brow at her slightly, his mouth in a hard, nonnegotiable line. Jazmine let her eyes drop, looking down longingly at the plate before handing it to him. He took it and quickly passed it on to Granddad.

Riley shifted his jaw as he thought, glancing at Jazmine's plate. It looked very healthy, due to Huey's monitoring. Two whole grain pancakes with _no_ extra butter, sunny-side up eggs, lots of various fruits, and one English muffin. No hash browns. No home fries. Definitely no bacon.

Hmm.

Riley cleared his throat as he gently gave a side-kick to Cindy's foot to get her attention. She looked over at him right as he took the plate of bacon from Granddad. As she was about to use her fork to put a few pieces on her plate, Riley discreetly shook his head, causing her to lower her fork. When she gave him a funny look, he motioned with his eyes over to Jazmine, casually tapping once at his plate with his own fork as he did. He saw her catch the hint and glance down at her and Huey's plates. Then she looked back at Riley and gave him another look.

_The fuck, nigga? No bacon? _ She seemed to say with her eyes.

_Dat shit's unhealthy for the kid. You goin' on restriction._ He translated to her telepathically.

_PLEASE?!_

_NO. Pass it along._ Riley slowly held out the plate for her to take. She narrowed her eyes at him as she took it from him. She had the same longing look in her eyes that Jazmine had as she slowly passed it onto Ruckus, her eyes on the plate the entire time. Riley dropped his hand under the table and gently patted her thigh. Never in his life did he think that he would take his brother's diet advice. But apparently this was an exception. And if Cindy was gonna have to suffer through it, then he'd try too.

The brunch _seemed_ to start off going decent. It was quieter than usual, but light conversation was still made. Riley noticed that Cindy and Jazmine were eating their nutritious meals slightly grudgingly, but still enjoyed them. Granddad managed to do a good job keeping his mouth shut, easily steering the conversations to be as general as possible. Jamilah ate her meal happily, and was cute as always, distracting Tom and Sarah who were next to her. Everything was going so far, so good.

"So what's up wit y'all?"

Riley, Huey, Jazmine, Cindy, and Granddad all immediately looked towards Caesar who had spoke.

"Whatchu mean?" Riley asked immediately, perhaps too eager.

"Y'all are actin' _off_. I just wanna know what y'all are hidin', that's all." He shrugged, casual as could be.

"What are you talkin' about, Ceez? How we actin' off?" Cindy tried to play it down smoothly. But Caesar gave her a look in return. He began to list things off on his fingers.

"_All_ y'all keep givin' each other these pointed stares like nobody else notice. You too quiet, especially Riley. Granddad's actually bein' nice for the most part. And, on _top_ of that, y'all actin' like you ain't got no appetite." He focused his eyes right on Cindy. "_You_ of all people don't want any bacon, Cin?"

She looked slightly taken aback as she stared back at him. "Noo…?" She answered, almost as if she were asking a question. Riley could've sworn he saw her right eye slightly twitch.

"You guys _are_ acting just a little strange this morning." Sarah commented lightly. "Are you sure there's nothing going on? Jazmine?" She questioned, looking down the table at her. Jazmine looked like a doe trapped in headlights as she stared back at her mother.

"What is it, honey?" Tom asked, sounding concerned. Now _all_ eyes were on her, including Jamilah's. _Shit_. Riley knew that both he and Huey didn't want her finding out right now. And by the look of it, Jazmine was ready to burst any second now.

_Dammit._

"I-"

"I need dessert, who else wants?" Riley cut her off, rising from his seat noisily as he scooted back from the table.

"I do!" Jazmine immediately answered, standing as well.

"Me too." Cindy rose.

"Same." Huey followed swiftly behind, all of them hurrying into the kitchen. They were quickly mouthing things to each other as they stood as far away from the door as possible, near the other side of the kitchen. Then they waited, knowing _somebody_ was going to come in after them at any moment. It wasn't long before Tom and Sarah both entered the kitchen, arms crossed as they eyed the group warily.

"Okay, young lady. What is it?" Tom spoke first, eyeing his daughter.

"Yes. One of you, enlighten us, please." Sarah added, giving them each a look. Riley and Cindy looked at Jazmine. She looked back at Huey, who nodded gently to her in support. She then took a step closer to her parents and gestured for Sarah to come a little closer. Once she did, Jazmine leaned in, cupping her hands around her mouth as she whispered softly into her mother's ear. When she pulled back, Sarah gasped and her jaw dropped.

"Honey, what is it?" Tom asked immediately. Before Sarah could open her mouth, Jazmine shook her head at her, gesturing for her to whisper it to him. Sarah mutely stared at her before turning to whisper into Tom's ear. He seemed puzzled at first, then his eyes grew the size of saucers.

"YOU'RE PREG-MM!" His loud statement was cut off as Sarah clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Shhhh!" She hissed.

"Daddy, please! We haven't told Jamilah yet." Jazmine begged him. Sarah gave him a warning glare as she removed her hand, turning back to them. Tom was clearly in shock as he looked at Jazmine. Then he turned to Huey, his eyes narrowing the longer he stared.

"You got my baby pregnant _again_?!" He hissed quietly.

Huey rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Yes, Tom."

Riley couldn't help but let out a small snicker. "I don't think that's what he's hung up on. I think he just mad that y'all still get it in. Ow!" He cried when Jazmine and Cindy both hit him.

"You're damn right!"

"_See_? OW!"

"Oh Tom, be quiet." Sarah hushed him, turning her focus back to Jazmine. "Sweetie… was this planned?" She asked her seriously.

Jazmine shook her head slowly. "No, ma'am. But regardless, this is gonna be the last baby for me and Huey, so… surprise… Grandma." She gave her a small grin.

Sarah lightly smiled before pulling her into a hug. "Oh sweetheart… congratulations. I can't believe it and I'm _extremely_ shocked, but I'm happy for you both."

"Thanks, Mom." Jazmine squeezed her back tightly. When she let go, Sarah moved to hug Huey. Jazmine looked timidly up at her father.

"Daddy?"

Tom's arms were crossed again as he glared at the floor. It took a moment for him to look up, and when he met Jazmine's eyes, his own finally softened.

"I can't say that I'm thrilled exactly," He began lowly. "But… congratulations, I suppose. You're still my baby, I still love you, and… you have my support."

Jazmine smiled before hurrying to wrap her arms around his neck and hug him. "Thanks, Daddy. I love you too."

He kissed her cheek. "Last baby though?" He asked her quietly.

"But not the last time they havin' sex," Riley sang. "_OW_! Dammit y'all, I'm playin'!" Riley complained after receiving smacks from the girls and Huey.

"Ignore him, Daddy." Jazmine regained Tom's attention. "And yes."

"Have you scheduled an appointment with Dr. Barden?" Sarah asked her.

Jazmine nodded. "I spoke with her on the phone. She said she's available for a walk-in appointment Wednesday afternoon just to clarify with a few tests and go over some things." She then turned to Cindy. "You both should come with us, if you can get out of work early." She said easily.

Tom and Sarah snapped their heads over to Riley and Cindy. "Why?" They asked simultaneously.

Riley and Cindy glared at Jazmine for putting them on blast.

"Oops."

Sarah's eyes widened. "Cindy… you're pregnant too?"

She bit her lip in response while Riley scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin.

"Surprise." They answered at the same time.

"_WHAT?!_"

That response came from neither Tom nor Sarah. Everyone had jumped at the exclamation, looking at the doorway to see Caesar wordlessly making his way across the room. His jaw was practically on the _floor_. Riley shook his head. He knew it was only a matter of time until his nosey ass found out.

Caesar stopped walking when he was next to Tom and Sarah. His expression was one of shock. "You two pregnant?" He asked both Cindy and Riley, almost inaudibly. Cindy gently shrugged before giving him a nod. Riley shrugged both of his shoulders up before letting them drop as if saying, "whaddya gonna do?" Caesar blinked before turning to look at Huey and Jazmine.

"And y'all two? You both pregnant _again_?" He whispered. Huey lightly smirked at him before nodding, while Jazmine gave him a grin as she patted her belly.

"Surprise." She said again.

"_Bomboclatt_!" Caesar let out, his jaw falling open again, this time in a smile. "Y'all shittin' me? Dat's crazy!" He pulled in Jazmine in for a brief hug before letting go to give Huey a bro-hug. "Y'all been _busy_."

"Caesar!" Jazmine scolded, slightly blushing as she avoided her parents' eyes.

"Oh please, girl. Don't act like they don't know how this happened." Caesar scoffed, ignoring her as he gave Cindy a hug. "I can't believe you two pregnant again. And I can't believe _these_ two," He grinned pulling back from Cindy, then shaking his head as he sauntered over to Riley. "Reezy gonna be a daddy? Dat shit is wild." He smirked, slapping his hand before giving him a pound on the back.

"Yeah, yeah, whateva." Riley couldn't help but grin as he stepped back. The small group remained slightly gathered as they looked at each other.

"This really is unbelievable." Sarah mused, shaking her head.

"Albeit, a little irresponsible however." Tom couldn't help remark, earning him eyerolls from everyone else. Caesar just chuckled.

"_Pregnant_ though… crazy."

"Oh good Lord, tell me I heard wrong!"

The group jumped again, turning in surprise to see Uncle Ruckus making an unwanted appearance from the back way into the kitchen. Cindy and Jazmine groaned quietly while Riley practically growled under his breath. He was _not_ in the mood to hear this man.

"So, who did it? Which one of you African hooligans is set on tryin' to corrupt the next generation of white children with yo herd of monkey spawn?"

"Now Ruckus, that's enough! You're being absolutely ridiculous." Tom admonished, Sarah nodding in agreement beside him with her arms crossed. "Now leave them alone." He said strongly, gesturing to Cindy and Jazmine who were standing side by side. Ruckus immediately looked at them before snapping his head back and forth between Riley and Huey.

"Both of them?! Oh white Jesus, help us all!" He exclaimed dramatically. Then he glared at Jazmine. "Girl, you just continue to take me by surprise. Continuing to follow down your beautiful white mother's path and settle for these uppity niggas, no offence Tom." He added, offhandedly.

"Offence _taken_!" Tom whined.

"But girl, why? It ain't like you don't already have your own lil mo-"

"_Finish_… that sentence… and you'll regret it." Huey cut him off harshly, staring him down. Ruckus eyed him carefully, seeming to wisely reconsider. The only time he _ever_ got away with calling Jamilah anything other than her given name was when he wasn't in the presence of Huey. Because he wasn't having it. Riley usually never really had to step in either, being as though the only name he tended to refer to her as was Lil Monkey. Even though it was still bad, Jamilah never was affected by it. For some reason, she seemed to _like_ Ruckus. And Riley knew he wasn't trippin'. Ruckus _definitely_ cared about the kid in his own denying way. He never talked to her crazy or disrespected her. Never called her a niglet, or brat, or any of the other demeaning things he used to say to Huey and Riley when they were kids. He definitely had a soft spot for Jamilah, not that he'd ever admit it.

Ruckus made a light scoff under his breath before directing his gaze onto Cindy. "Again, pretty white lady, you continue to disappoint me as well! You been hangin' out with Miss Mulatto for too long, picking up on her bad habits that she and her mama _clearly_ both have!"

"Hey!" Jazmine and Sarah objected indignantly.

"Girl, you just need to get out while you still can. I mean, there _is_ a way to rectify this situation in particular. All you gotta do is plan for-"

Ruckus was _immediately_ cut off by everyone shouting at him, daring him to finish. The only voice Riley heard was his own.

"You better shut… the _fuck_… _up_." The strange thing was that he was the only one who hadn't shouted. His voice was _eerily_ quiet, which is probably why everyone else halted to look back at him. Ruckus eyed him even more cautiously than he had Huey.

"Just givin' her an option is all." He mumbled lowly.

"That AIN'T no option! At all!" Riley retorted instantly, his voice suddenly hostile. "Say it again."

No response.

His crazy mood swing must have been enough to scare Ruckus into silence, a first. Riley finally tore his deadly glare away from him to glance down at Cindy. She was staring up at him with the faintest of smiles on her face. She looked happy and surprised and… _relieved_ that he stood up for her… both her _and_ their unborn child. Riley's temper finally diffused as he gently grinned down at her.

Huh. Maybe that parental instinct was kicking in already.

"…Awwkkwaaarrdd!" Caesar announced cheerfully, breaking the tense moment of silence. Luckily, most of them chuckled at the much needed icebreaker.

"Y'all are takin' _too_ long of a time to get some damn 'dessert!' Bring it in and sit yo behinds down! Hell, leavin' me and the baby out here by ourselves!" Everyone heard Granddad's voice from the dining room, along with a tiny giggle from Jamilah.

"We comin', Granddad." Riley called back.

"Oh hells yeah! Let's grab some of this and go back in to talk!" Caesar said, eagerly grabbing the container of cake off the table. But before he could move to head back to the dining room, about to follow Ruckus that had already exited, Huey grabbed him by the back of the shirt. "What?" He looked confused.

"We can't talk about it out there yet. Jamilah has no idea." Jazmine explained quietly.

"Oh damn, I forgot."

"How we gonna tell her?" Riley asked.

"Is now the right time?" Cindy added, glancing around at everyone else.

"I've actually heard that the best time to tell a child is when the mother is clearly showing, probably around the two to three month mark." Tom supplied.

"Oh hell naw, nigga." Riley dismissed immediately.

"Ain't nobody got time for that." Caesar snickered.

"There's no way it would stay a secret for that long." Huey shook his head.

"Not wit these loud niggas." Riley snickered. "I say we just get it out of the way and tell her today. She smart. She gonna find out sooner than we think if we try to hide it."

"True." Sarah nodded.

"But how?" Jazmine asked quietly. Everyone just looked at each other, not quite knowing the answer.

Riley turned to Huey. "Nigga, how'd you find out that I was comin'?"

Huey gave him a look in return. "Riley, I was two. How am I supposed to remember?"

"See there? Mila's two and half. So in the long run, this ain't gonna affect her life in the way that she'll remember how we tell her anyway." He shrugged, seeming satisfied. Huey, along with everyone else, stared back at him, seeming lost for words at his answer. Riley snickered. "Annndd break!" He clapped once before backing out of the mini huddle, beginning to saunter out of the room.

And they said _Huey_ was the smart one.

* * *

**Cindy's POV**

The rest of the brunch went as "normal" as things could possibly go after everyone was up to speed. Conversation flowed slightly easier, everyone being very subtle with their dialogue as they carefully made comments and asked questions. And Riley had been right in the way that Sarah _had_ been the next person to ask Cindy how she was feeling.

That question was gonna get old _real_ soon.

After dessert, everyone headed into the living room. Just like every Sunday, Granddad left with Ruckus to go play checkers in the park. Tom and Sarah soon headed out, both casually telling the couples to call if they needed anything. And once they had gone, it only left Cindy, Riley, Caesar, Huey, and Jazmine, five adults still pondering over how to tell the young child in their care that she wasn't going to be an only child anymore.

Cindy silently sat on the couch, twisting thoughtfully at her hair as she continued to think. Yeah, Jamilah wasn't her kid and it really wasn't her responsibility to tell, but she still cared enough to help. Besides, it _was_ going to be her responsibility to tell her about her soon-to-be cousin. Riley sat beside her, looking deep in thought as he stared down at Jamilah. She had her back to them as she sat down on the floor, playing with her dolls as she occasionally glanced up at the television. Huey and Jazmine sat on the other sofa, both on their smartphones. They were probably Googling some type of advice. Caesar was lounging in Granddad's recliner as he texted away on his phone. Cindy initially thought that he was ready to write some crazy message on their Facebook walls, but then calmed down, realizing that he wasn't stupid enough to do that if he wanted to live. Nah, he was probably just texting his girl.

It was silent for a few more minutes before a commercial came on. Bored, Cindy reached for the remote and began to flick through the similar kid channels all in a row. She passed three and moved onto the fourth, when Riley nudged her.

"Hm?" She turned to him. His eyes were focused on the TV.

"Go back a sec?" He murmured. Cindy gave him a look before turning it back. She vaguely remembered the show that was on, noticing the two white bunny characters on the screen. But why the hell did Riley care?

"Uh, you like this show, Mila?" He asked somewhat strangely, attracting the attention of Huey and Jazmine. Caesar seemed to pause his texting as well.

"Yes!" Jamilah nodded, her curls bouncing on her head.

"What's this show called, honey?" Cindy genuinely wanted to know.

"_Max and Ruby_." The child answered, her eyes never leaving the screen. Cindy remembered now; it was that old Nick Jr. show with the big sister bunny and her bad little brother….

_Ohh_….

"Ohhh…." Cindy echoed her own thoughts, nodding to Riley to let him know that she got it. "Do you know who's who, Mila?"

Jamilah easily lifted her hand and began to point at the screen. "That one is Max and that one is Ruby." She explained, first pointing to the shorter bunny in overalls holding a toy truck, then to the taller girl bunny in a dress.

"Who's Ruby though? Is she Max's friend or neighbor…?" Riley asked, glancing over to Huey and Jazmine. They looked like they understood.

"No, Ruby is Max's sister."

"Oh yeah?" Caesar jumped in.

"Uh-huh."

"Is she older or younger?" Jazmine asked.

"She's a big sister."

"How do you know?" Huey questioned.

"Ruby takes care of Max. And he listens to her. And she teaches him how to do things." Jamilah explained to her father with a grin. Huey nodded at her, giving her one of those rare looks that seems like a faint smile. It was quiet for a moment as Jamilah turned back to the screen.

"Who's your favorite?" Riley asked her this time.

Jamilah tilted her head to the right before answering. "Ruby."

"Because she takes care of Max and is a good big sister?" Cindy guessed with a grin.

"Uh-huh." She nodded again.

"Do you think you would like… ever being like Ruby… ever being a big sister…?" Jazmine asked carefully. Jamilah turned to look at her quickly with a smile.

"I think it'd be fun!"

_Phew._

Jazmine matched her smile before the child turned back to the screen. Then she glanced over at Riley, Cindy, and Caesar before turning to make eye contact with Huey. He nodded, signaling her to continue.

"Sweetie?"

"Yes, Mommy?" Jamilah answered, not turning.

Jazmine paused, taking her time. "What if Mommy and Daddy told you… that sometime soon… you _were_ going to be like Ruby…?"

It took a short moment for that to register to Jamilah, causing her to turn around. "Huh?" She tilted her head slightly, her eyes wide now that she was very focused.

Huey gently took Jazmine's hand as she continued, grinning at Jamilah. "Honey… you're gonna have yourself a Max soon… or a little Ruby."

Everyone turned back to focus on Jamilah's reaction. At first she just remained in her spot, her eyes wide as she listened to her mother's words. Then her eyes widened even more and her jaw dropped as she gasped, a smile taking over her face. Then she squealed before she scrambled to her feet.

"I'm gonna be a big sister?!" She asked excitedly, hurrying over in front of her parents. Huey used his other hand to brush over her hair once as he slightly grinned down at her.

"Yes."

Jamilah shrieked again before leaping into her father's lap to hug him. Then she immediately gave the same love and affection to Jazmine as she reached to hug and plant kisses on her cheek. Cindy and Riley smiled as they watched them.

"I'm gonna be a big sister!" She announced again, plopping back down on her father's lap, her legs kicking excitedly as if she couldn't keep still.

"Congratulations, Mila! That's awesome." Caesar smiled across the room at her.

"Thank you!" The child continued to beam.

"And guess what else, Mila?" Jazmine asked, capturing her attention again.

"What?"

"Mommy and Daddy aren't the only ones who are having a baby soon."

"Really?" Jamilah asked in awe. "Who?" She carefully followed her mother's gaze when she had gestured over to Riley and Cindy, who both grinned.

"I think you gonna be real busy bein' in charge around here, baby." Riley smirked at her.

"Unca Reezy?" Jamilah asked in question, her jaw falling into an open-mouthed smile.

"Surprise." Cindy added with a grin.

Jamilah squealed all over again, diving off her father's lap and practically catapulting herself into Riley and Cindy.

"Oof!" Riley laughed as they hugged her back.

"I'm gonna have _another_ baby brother or sister?!" She asked, looking up towards them both.

"Well, technically you gonna have a baby cousin… but for the most part, it's kinda like the same thing." Riley shrugged.

"Wow." Jamilah breathed.

"I know." Cindy agreed with a smile.

"And… the baby's inside your tummy now?" The child asked quietly, pointing to Cindy's stomach. She nodded, gently placing her hand on it. "And Mommy's too?" She glanced back at Jazmine, who also nodded.

"Mm-hmm."

Jamilah looked between both soon-to-be parents before steadying her gaze back on her own.

"How do the babies get in there?" She asked, as innocent as can be.

_Shit._

"HA! Well, I gotta go, y'all." Caesar announced, easily standing from the recliner and beginning to make his way across the room. "Anthia's waitin' on me. But lemme know how this convo turns out." He snickered, earning glares from the rest of the adults. "Later, y'all. Bye, Mila!" He called before exiting into the hallway.

"Bye, Unca Caesar!" Jamilah cheerfully called back before they heard the closing of the front door. Then she turned back to her parents, patiently waiting.

"You know what, I just remembered that me and Cindy gotta make a trip to the store to get some milk. Let's go, C-" Riley said rising to his feet as he also pulled up Cindy, but Huey stopped him before he could even take a step, standing as well.

"Oh no you don't." He shook his head, keeping his voice light in front of Jamilah.

"She didn't ask me," Riley sang through his gritted teeth.

"Doesn't matter," Jazmine responded back in the same tone. "Group question."

Cindy knew it wasn't gonna be that easy.

"Um, what do you wanna know, Mila?" She asked.

"How did Mommy and Daddy's baby and you and Unca Reezy's baby get into your tummies?" She asked very distinctly.

_Damn_.

"It's like this, baby." Riley began. "There's this big ol' bird, right? His name's The Stork. Sometimes he goes by the name Birdman. You'll know him cuz he makes this sound," He then put his hands over his mouth and did the signature birdcall that Birdman the _rapper_ tended to do, causing Jamilah to giggle.

"No." Jazmine, Cindy, and Huey said simultaneously, shaking their heads.

"What?" Riley shrugged.

"Mila, let me explain." Cindy tried, leaning down to her. "When a mommy and a daddy love each other very much, and feel that they would like to have a baby, they make that decision together and a baby comes out." She explained simply. Riley nodded in approval, patting her on the back. Even Huey nodded, seeming satisfied with that answer.

Jamilah just cocked her head to the side. "But how does the baby get _into_ the tummy?" She repeated specifically.

_Dammit!_

"Ummm… you see…." Cindy tried to think.

"Anyway, Birdman got connections everywhere, right? Flamingos, parrots, you name it." Riley was _so_ ready to jump back into his fictional story.

"God."

Riley, Cindy, Huey, and Jamilah all turned back to Jazmine who'd been quiet for a few minutes. Then she looked back down at her daughter.

"Sweetie, babies are little miracles. You can't really plan and not everyone always gets one. But they are very special. Babies are little gifts from God that He places into the tummies of mommies."

…_**Damn**__! Jazz is GOOD though! _Cindy thought, amazed at how that answer seemed to satisfy Jamilah. Huey nodded at his wife, looking impressed.

"She right!" Riley exclaimed immediately, causing the others to look back at him. "What…? God my nigga doe." He shrugged. Cindy and Jazmine chuckled together, shaking their heads while the boys practically wiped imaginary sweat from their foreheads.

Bullet dodged.

* * *

**Riley's POV**

"We need to have a discussion."

Riley and Cindy looked at each other as they sat down at the kitchen table across from Granddad. It was now hours after Huey, Jamilah, and Jazmine had left to go home. With the time in between, they had cleaned up, Cindy had finished her routine for work, Riley had done a little artwork, and they'd both finally gotten their laundry done. But as of a few minutes ago, Granddad had asked them to come to the kitchen to have a talk with him. They weren't exactly sure of what. They had thought that they had covered all the basics yesterday.

"What's up, G?" Riley asked.

Granddad looked at them both before lifting a short and wide shoebox from his lap, placing it on the table. "I think it's time to talk about a plan." He spoke, lifting the lid of the box to reveal a stack of various papers, pens, and a calculator resting on top of them.

"A plan?" Cindy echoed, eyeing the box as Granddad began to remove the pens and calculators from the box.

"I did a few calculations last night." He began, removing a few papers and shuffling through them.

"Without me?" Riley asked seriously, reaching for his own pen.

"I didn't do anything major. I just wanted to see where we stood so far." Granddad explained. When it came to the bills and money, Riley was always included in the conversation. In fact, he was more so the one who did the money management. Even more surprisingly, he had Granddad's trust to handle it.

"Basically, I totaled up the little income that I get it, the amount that you _and_ you are making, Cindy," He said glancing over at her as he stared at the tablet paper in front of him, "And where that leaves us after bills, taxes, money for groceries, emergencies, et cetera." He circled something on the page before sliding it over towards Riley and Cindy. Riley pulled it closer and looked at it so Cindy could see too, his eyes focusing on the circled total.

_Damn… that **is** low._

"Mind you, that's just taking us into account… not another family member." He added quietly.

Riley rested his elbow on the table, massaging his temple with his hand. Shit. He glanced over to see Cindy deep in thought as she stared at the paper. Then he glanced up towards Granddad.

"Do either of you have any suggestions for a plan or idea that you'd like to go for this year?"

Riley thought a moment before speaking. "I'm gonna put in for more hours at work. Try to switch to full-time and get another job while I'm still workin' at Dean's. But while I do that… I think I wanna try and go for my studio." He said, looking at them both. Cindy looked slightly surprised, but Granddad's expression didn't change.

"That's a lot of work, Riley."

"I know." He shrugged.

"Do you have enough saved up to rent the office space?"

"Not yet. But I think I'm actually gonna try to get a bank loan instead." That caused Granddad to raise an eyebrow. "I never really thought about it before; I was just gonna raise it myself but… we ain't got that long to wait."

"How much do you think you should ask for?" Cindy asked him quietly. Riley picked up a calculator and started to punch in a few numbers.

"I calculated everything up a few times. Obviously I don't have the exact prices down here with me and don't remember all the costs, I'm just estimating." He said as he typed, taking other prices into consideration other than the initial rent and down payment, such as insurance, inventory, utilities, etc. When he finally stopped and totaled it, he looked at the number while he thought.

"Basically for everything based on costs alone, I'm gonna estimate that I'd need a loan of at least $10,000. But I'd want a buffer just in case, so I think I'd ask for $15,000." He announced, looking towards Cindy and Granddad. They both mutely nodded after a moment at the number.

"I think you should ask for it." Cindy shrugged a shoulder. "What do you have to lose?" Riley nodded at her, then caught Granddad's eye. He was giving him a surveying look.

"With all these other plans that you're making… have you thought about school?" He asked.

Riley didn't even need to think before he spoke. "I'll drop out." He shrugged.

"Riley, _no_. Absolutely not." Cindy reproached immediately, slightly glaring.

"Cindy, this shit is a lil more important. I don't have _time_ to be dealing with school, _those_ loans, and trying to study while you need me here to make the money."

"Reezy, this is your senior year! You're only a couple months away from earning your degree. If you drop out now, everything you've worked for so far will have been a waste."

"She's right, boy. I don't like that. You're this close. You're not dropping out."

"G, what am I supposed to do? I can't be gone half the day for classes while I'm trying to work."

"Do like Huey did and just finish your last year through online classes then. That way you can manage your own schedule." Cindy suggested. Riley thought about it a moment before shrugging.

"I'll think about it."

"You'll think about it and then you're gonna do it. I _refuse_ to let you quit now while you're right at the end. Lost yo damn mind." She shook her head at him, arms crossed. Riley just smirked at her before reaching over to massage the back of her neck.

"Relax." He chuckled.

"Then don't talk to me crazy." Cindy turned her head to grin at him before pulling away.

"Alright." Granddad brought their attention back. "Say you do get the loan. Your studio is not going to be up and running just like that. It's gonna take time to get it set up, time and money to promote yourself and whatnot. What will you be doing while you're still finalizing everything?"

"Working." Riley answered. "Yeah, I'm gonna make the extra time to get everything set up, but for the most part I'm gonna do as many hours as I can."

"Me too."

Riley snapped his head over to Cindy who had spoken. "'Scuse me?" He asked her, raising a brow.

"I'm going to be working extra hours too." She repeated for him slowly, seeming to already know where he was going with it.

"Uhh, no the hell you're not. You need to stay off your feet."

"Riley!" Cindy groaned. "I _just_ found out that I'm pregnant. And I'm pretty sure I'm good to work up until a few weeks before my due date."

"Cindy, you're a personal gym trainer." Riley stressed to her. "And you have a tendency of working yourself too hard and going overboard."

"So I'll stop that! I mean, I can still work! Obviously now I know I need to take it easier, but I'm still able to train. I just don't have to be as hands-on." She explained. Riley glared at her.

"She has a point, boy…. What? She does." He snapped when Riley shot a glare to him. Then he turned back to Cindy.

"I can still work there. I'm _going_ to still work there. Until I find another job anyway."

"What kinda job are you thinkin'?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well… I'm not sure yet. But I think I'm gonna call my old coach. Maybe she knows somebody and can help me find something." She shrugged. Riley nodded after a moment.

"That sounds reasonable." He mumbled.

"Because it _is_." Cindy smirked. "_Relax_." She teased.

"Don't think I'm not gonna tell Frank that you're pregnant." Riley matched her smirk. Cindy groaned and rolled her eyes.

"How long should we wait to tell them? Frank and Dean?" She asked.

"Ehh… I think we should try and get through this week first without all the questions and bullshit. We can tell 'em next week." Cindy nodded in agreement.

"Any other suggestions?" Granddad asked, glancing between them.

"I think that's about as much as we can consider right now, Granddad." Riley said. "Hopefully by next week, we'll know a little more about what's going on, get feedback on these jobs, find out whether I can get this loan, and then go from there."

Granddad nodded. "We've also gotta think about the future costs of childcare, baby things, doctor's visits-"

"Oh shit, timeout!" Riley cut him off, quickly turning to Cindy. "Baby, are you _on_ any type of insurance?" He asked her seriously. Granddad suddenly looked alarmed as well.

Cindy glanced at them both before nodding. "I applied for Medicaid during my freshman year at college."

Both men let out a big sigh of relief. "Thank God." Riley muttered.

"It's not much. But I had no choice." Cindy said, looking almost embarrassed that she couldn't afford better.

"Medicaid is actually gonna help a _lot_, Lil Baby. More than you would think." Granddad gave her a look. "Doesn't it usually cover _everything_ for pregnant women?"

"Really?" Riley and Cindy both asked, surprised.

"I'm pretty sure. I think you should call tomorrow though and verify. And update your new address." Cindy nodded right away as she picked up her phone, probably making herself a reminder.

Riley let out another big breath, pushing the tablet and calculator aside. "It's gonna be a crazy week."

Cindy chuckled. "It's about to be a crazy _life_."

* * *

**Three Days Later**

* * *

Riley and Cindy sat inside Dorothy that Wednesday afternoon, just staring exhaustedly out the windshield. To be honest, they'd been tired since the start of the week. They had both gone to work and had attempted to act as normally as physically possible, both deciding to wait to tell their bosses.

"Poker face." Riley had reminded her as they walked into the mall that Monday morning.

"_Ma-ma-ma-maaa_." Cindy had responded.

"…Don't do that."

By some miracle, they seemed to have played it off decently. Riley had a feeling Dean knew something was up, but didn't pester him about it. As long as Red didn't catch on, he didn't care. Riley checked in more than once on Cindy, making sure she was going lighter than normal. Yeah, she was still newly pregnant, but that didn't matter to him. Now that they knew she was pregnant, Riley wanted her to go easy on her body from the jump. He even had them eat lunch at Quiznos for the past three days, the healthiest dining option in the food court. No more Taco Bell. No more fast food. She was gonna eat healthy. Whole grains. Lean protein. _Vegetables_.

It scared him how much he was starting to sound like his brother.

Wednesday was the day of their first appointment. Riley and Cindy had taken half a day to go with Huey and Jazmine, stopping by their house to follow them to the obstetrician's office. Jazmine had introduced them to her previous OB/GYN, Dr. Barden, who in turn introduced Riley and Cindy to her close colleague, Dr. Emerson. Just so times or appointments wouldn't conflict, they decided that Dr. Emerson would be taking care of Cindy during the duration of her pregnancy.

And so the appointment went on. It was long. It was grueling. Both doctors had asked the couples countless but standard questions. Reviews of medical history, approximate dates of their last missed periods, family history, _allergy_ history, and even more general questions. Then the tests had started. First they'd taken lots of bloodwork, one sample in particular positively affirming Cindy and Jazmine's pregnancies. Then they underwent a _very_ thorough physical. The doctors tested for hepatitis, anemia, chlamydia, and three other names of things that Riley had never even heard of. They took urine samples to test for UTI's. They gave them internal pelvic exams, including a pap smear. It was no joke.

After all the testing was finally over with (for now), the doctors gathered both couples in the same room again and went over a few more things. It was more of a recap for Huey and Jazmine, but all new to Riley and Cindy. They talked about a lot of do's and don'ts, including diet, nutrition, and safety for the babies. They discussed some of the symptoms that would most likely occur in the near future. They discussed some of the things they'd check during their next doctor's visit and set up appointments before they left. Cindy and Riley took both Dr. Emerson and Dr. Barden's number, just in case they had any extra questions, which they'd be sure to ask.

It was_ a lot_ to think about.

Still sitting in the parking lot, Riley and Cindy continued to think about everything that just took place, giving themselves a minute to breathe. Huey and Jazmine had already started their way back to town since they had to pick up Jamilah from daycare soon. So Riley and Cindy were on their own.

"Nine months." Cindy barely whispered, continuing to look straight ahead.

Riley nodded, his arms resting on the steering wheel. "Yep."

"…Sometime in March."

"Happy birthday to me." He grinned slightly. After finding out that Riley and Cindy had most likely conceived on their first night together, Dr. Emerson had predicted that Cindy would probably give birth mid-March, which would be very near Riley's birthday, give or take. The funny thing was that Jazmine was slated to give birth around that period too. And judging from the date of _her_ last missed period, Riley and Cindy both had an idea of when they conceived.

_Karma's swift these days._

Cindy finally turned to look at Riley. "Can you believe this is happening?"

Riley shook his head slowly, pulling his body up from the wheel as he turned to face her. "Not at all."

"Me either." She agreed. Then she studied him. "Are you… happy? Or… disappointed?" She slightly winced. "Or unsure?" Riley gave her a look before leaning over and gently capturing her lips with his own.

"What do you think I am?" He whispered after he pulled back slightly from his short kiss. Cindy gave him a tiny smile before she pecked his lips again.

"What are you?" He asked her in return. "Happy? Unsure? Disappointed ain't no option soo…." He grinned. Cindy chuckled as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Still scared," She shrugged helplessly. "But… I think… I _am_… happy." She nodded. "Happy it's with you… happy we're not going through this alone… happy this is _our_ child."

Riley smiled down at her, leaning to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"Me too, baby."

* * *

Heeeyyyy! Sorry for the wait, everyone! But it took a _minute_ to figure out how to write this chapter! First one was easy because it was just a prologue, but this one was _tough_, I'll tell you that! Because I originally decided and planned to go week-by-week (stupid. much harder than I anticipated), I had _the_ hardest time figuring out how I was going to put multiple days into one chapter (y'all know that _BWUR_ chapters could stand alone, one entire long-ass chapter only covering one day in the story's length of time!). But I think I've got it kinda-sorta figured out… for now. Fingers crossed.

How'd you like it?! I worked hard on this one to try and make it good for y'all! Hopefully you enjoyed it! What was your favorite part? I enjoyed writing the scene where Jamilah found out the best :) Because let me tell you, it was murder trying to figure out how I was gonna have them tell her. SIDENOTE: Go Youtube this video called "**Telling Kids We're Pregnant**" by cubbiefantwins! Cutest reaction video ever. These two little boys were so precious it made my heart swell ^_^

Random Note: And haha, y'all know the line Riley says, "Karma is swift these days" is referring to the fact that Jazmine and Huey most likely conceived the day they dropped Jamilah off on Riley and Cindy and just never told them! Lmaaoo! That's what they get for bein' freaks! ;)

**Disclaimers**: Lots of things I do not own in this one: The Slim Shady reference/lyrics in my beginning author's note from the song _Without Me_ by Eminem, Tupperware containers, the word _Bomboclatt_ (which is apparently a Jamaican-style curse that I recently learned about; my one friend says it all the time), the "AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT" line by the fabulous Sweet Brown, smartphones, Google, Facebook, Nick Jr. network, _Max & Ruby_, Birdman and his signature call, Medicaid, the Poker Face reference/lyrics by Lady Gaga, Taco Bell, Quiznos, or any other food, clothing, toys, medical term, procedure, person, place, thing, item, object, word, letter, or punctuation!

**PS Disclaimer**: Hahaha, because I love my homie, LovinHueyFreeman, soooo much, I decided to put one of my favorite lines by her that she used in her _Facebookin'_ profile: "God my nigga doe." Lmfaaooo! I had too, girl! And it worked perfectly! XD

Please let me know what you thought of the chapter, ladies and gents. You know you'll get that shoutout AND a private message from me to thank you in depth (yup, I'm definitely gonna like this new method better)! :D

Thank you so so soooo much to the readers and reviewers who continue to support this story and it's prequel. The love you give to the stories makes me love writing them even more! Thank you! :D

Hope to have another chapter soooon! Maybe now that I'm over my spell of writer's block I can whip up another! Here's hoping! More soon!

~Schweetie


	3. Week 6: Nothin' But This Mula

Heeyyyoooooo! Finally back and goin' in for another installment of this story!

Let me just start by apologizing for the long delay. College… in a summary, is a bitch. Seriously. I've had no time to do ANYTHING. Yes, lame excuse, I know. But it's the honest truth. I sincerely apologize for the wait, and can't begin to say how touched I am that I still have my supporters reading the story and sending me messages. You guys keep me on the straight and narrow and always give me a reason to come back better than ever!

As always, I dearly must thank these wonderful reviewers:

taydo-the-potato, razzberry96, ladyrere1985, bunnybabe247, Lilylove, Julie-the-One, LovinHueyFreeman, Kluvly, janiyah, joice xoxboubou xox, kbreezy00, DeLorean Hedgehog, jazzyhue20, Jor-El Smith, Skeeterdayz, Jazavelli, shugosailormewmewz21, Guest, EDTHE3RD, tifflike2besweet, and sam4life.

Also, special shout-outs to razzberry96, ladyrere1985, MoneytheChef, blueminxcat, and taydo-the-potato for their endearing messages to check up on me and kick my ass in gear :)

Sooo what's good in the hood? Hope everyone has been doing well in my absence! Try to hang in there guys, only a few weeks left til summer has officially started! Mine has at least, so y'all have 3-4 months of updates to look forward to! ;)

It seems like most of you enjoyed last chapter, which is great to know :) But what's gonna happen this time? This week? Maybe handle a lil business? Maybe tell a few more peeps about the news? Anything's possible! Let's get to it ;)

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any part of Aaron McGruder's _The Boondocks_ or any of his characters.

* * *

"_Do CPR!"_

_**"…Riley, wake up!"**_

_"Yeah, I'm not sure yelling at him is going to help, Granddad. How do you not know CPR?"_

_**"I tried to learn CPR, but they wouldn't let me... because I was black!"**_

_"What?"_

_**"Oh sure, nowadays y'all can just run around and learn CPR whenever y'all want to. Just go around savin' lives, resuscitatin' each other willy-nilly. But when I was a young man, it used to be against the law to teach colored folks CPR, okay?!"**_

_"…Man, that's not true!"_

_**Robert Jebediah Freeman (AKA Granddad)**__ & Huey Freeman; The Itis_

* * *

**Week 6  
Wednesday, July 25**

* * *

**Riley's POV**

"Reez… aye… _Reezy_… Freeman, wake UP!"

"Yo!" Riley startled with a jump, whipping his head over to his co-worker who was seemed to be suddenly beside him. "Man, _what_?!" He snapped, his heart still racing.

"I been callin' yo name one too many times, dammit!" Red shot back, glaring at him impatiently. "Lemme see your gun, mine ain't working right."

"Then go get a new one from the back, dumbass." Riley grumbled, but didn't object as Red lifted the tattoo gun from his desk anyway.

Red didn't reply as he briefly observed the gun in his hands, then glanced back carefully at Riley, his eyes suspicious. "The fuck is up witchu today, nigga?"

"I don't know what you're talkin' about." Came Riley's immediate response before he turned his head from him, lifted his pencil, and glanced down at the paper in front of him… which was blank.

What was he working on again?

"My nigga. You been starin' out into _space_ for the past twenty minutes." Red deadpanned.

"Yo bitch-ass lyin'." Riley bit back defensively.

"_Yo_ bitch-ass is in denial!"

"_Yo_ bitch-ass is ready to get beat, you don't back the hell out my _face_!" Riley challenged angrily, already at his limit.

"HEY." The boys stopped at Dean's authoritative voice, turning to see him come to a stop beside them.

"We've got customers, knock it off _now_." He uttered through his teeth. "Red, get your ass back over to the guy you're working on." He ordered. Red rolled his eyes and glared again at Riley before walking off. Dean then turned to focus more on him. "And what the hell are _you_ doing, Reez?"

"I ain't got no customers to do right now. I'm working on designs." Riley muttered evenly.

"Are you?" Dean raised an eyebrow, noticing the blank page on his desk. His eyes narrowed when he didn't get an answer. "I don't know what's going on with you, but you've been actin' off for the past week. If there's something I need to know, tell me now."

Riley managed to make eye contact with him again and almost cringed. It took a lot to piss off Dean, and unfortunately, that's how he looked at the moment. Not that Riley could really blame him. He had been off his game for going on two weeks now. With everything going on with the girls, the news about the pregnancies, and the reality of him being a _dad_ soon swirling through his head, he'd definitely not been focused on his work. And he still hadn't told Dean. But now wasn't the time.

"Uh… I'm good, man. Just… got a headache." Riley shrugged sheepishly. Not a total lie.

Dean eyed him dubiously before shaking his head. "Take an aspirin and get back to work."

"Got it." Riley mumbled, sliding off his stool as he started to pass Dean. "Bathroom." He supplied.

"Really though?"

"Be right back." Riley didn't look back as he hurriedly left the store. He didn't even want to _see_ the look he was probably getting from his boss. But that was just a minor thing compared to the major shit going on in his life. Something very major happening tomorrow to be exact, which would definitely explain his behavior at work today.

Riley wasn't even thinking about the restroom as he came to a familiar section of the mall. His steps slowed as he walked into the entrance of the gym, his eyes immediately scanning for his girlfriend.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

Riley grimaced before he slowly turned his head to the right, spotting _Cindy's_ boss. "Sup, Frank?"

Frank raised a brow. "Sup with _you_? This is the fourth time I've seen you today _alone_."

"Damn, is that a problem?" Riley shrugged innocently.

"Why do you keep coming to check on Cindy?" Frank demanded. "She's _working_."

"I know that, nigga!" Riley snipped. His focus switched from Frank to Cindy as he spotted her near the weight machines. "And I ain't checkin' on her. I'm here cuz she my girl." Riley brushed off as he started to approach her.

"Bull. What does that have to do with anything? And yes you are!" Frank replied, following behind him.

_Dammit!_

Riley spotted Cindy with the same trainees he saw her with earlier: the Henderson brothers; Four guys that had been coming to train with her almost twice every week. There was Donovan, the oldest brother and leader, Kyran, the youngest and laziest, Cole, the sometimes show-offy musclehead, and Blake, the occasional hothead (but _never_ with Cindy anymore).

"Nice, guys. Five more reps… and one extra for you, Ky. You think I didn't notice that you skipped that last one?" Cindy smirked as the boy groaned from his leg curl bench.

"After this," Blake panted, taking his time between reps from his chest press machine. "Can we… go a… few rounds in the ring?"

Riley noticed Cindy's expression falter slightly. Then she glanced over, spotting Riley and meeting his gaze. She looked surprised for a moment, but recovered quickly as she cleared her throat.

"Umm, actually I was thinking that you guys could just take turns together in the ring. You and Don can go first." She smiled.

"Aw man, I didn't wanna go with his lame-ass." Donovan complained. "I wanna go with someone who can actually challenge me."

"Then I'll put you up against Cole." Cindy countered smoothly.

"That's what I'm talkin' about." Cole snickered.

"No!" Donovan objected.

"Damn, what's that say about you, Blake?" Kyran smirked, finishing his reps.

"I'm a challenge in the ring too." He practically pouted. "Come _on_, McPhearson. Why can't _everyone_ have a turn against everyone and then against you?"

"Because she SAID so!" The boys jumped at Riley's loud answer.

"Reezy." Cindy scolded him through her teeth.

"Damn, whatchu doin' back again, bro?" Donovan asked easily.

"Yeah, isn't this like your fourth or somethin' time?" Blake added.

"Can you _excuse_ us for a moment?" Cindy gave them a forced smile before marching over and pushing Riley a decent distance away to a secluded corner.

"What are you doing back here?" She whisper-snapped.

"What does it look like I'm doin' back here, girl?" He gave her a look.

"I'm taking it easy, Riley. You can go now."

"I don't want your ass boxing in that ring."

"I'm not going to!"

"You can_not_ be gettin' hurt."

"I won't, but you've gotta relax!"

"You _know_ how I feel about you bein' here right now. I don't know how much longer we can-"

"_What_ are you two doing?" Riley and Cindy shut up and turned to see Frank approaching them.

"Uhh, just talking." Cindy supplied with a smile.

"On the job?" He gave her a look.

"It's my bad." Riley told him.

Frank looked between both of them before his eyes settled on Cindy again. "Is there something either of you want to tell me?"

Riley glanced down at Cindy. Damn, both of their bosses were on them today. He knew it was only a matter of time. But maybe they could hold off for just one more—

"I'm pregnant."

Riley's eyes widened in surprise. He definitely wasn't expecting her to blurt it out _now_. He turned to look at Frank, who definitely looked as surprised as Riley.

"You _are_?" Cindy nodded. "But… when? I mean, when did you find this out, how long are you-"

"I've only known for about a week." Cindy interrupted him gently. "I'm fine for right now. And I can still work… definitely. I don't want to lose my job. I'm still able to work as long as I'm careful and don't go overboard."

Frank still seemed speechless as he just looked at Cindy, as if it was the first time he was really seeing her. She was wearing black sweats and an extra-large green shirt. It had actually been an old one of Riley's, but she had cut it into one of those off-the-shoulder tops to give it a more feminine appearance. And even though it did, the shirt was still very baggy; it didn't adhere to the curves of her torso, which was becoming more prominent by the day. She didn't have a bump or anything yet, but Riley could definitely tell that she was getting thicker. _Quickly_. It was crazy.

"I just… can't even believe that." Frank slowly shook his head, his eyes now fixated on her stomach.

"I can _work_, Frank. Really." Cindy said again, giving him a pleading look.

"As long as she takes it easy." Riley reminded her. Cindy rolled her eyes at him, but nodded. Frank finally looked up at her. He was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"You're damn right, you're gonna take it easy. You're not about to get hurt on my watch."

Cindy beamed before stepping forward to embrace him in a hug. "_Thank_ you." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Congratulations, Cin." Frank smiled, patting her back. "But listen, you gotta tell me if you're ever in any sort of pain, discomfort, anything. If you need to take a break or some time off, consider it done." He told her seriously after he pulled away.

"I definitely will. And thank you."

"And you know that if she won't, _I_ will." Riley smirked.

"I'm pretty sure I already know that." Frank laughed. Then he held out a hand. "Congrats, dad."

Riley chuckled before reaching out to shake it. "Thanks, man."

"Say _whaaaat_?"

The three turned to see Kyran behind Frank, his jaw dropped as he glanced between them all.

"Um, I was just walking by on my way to get the boxing equipment, and I coulda _sworn_ I just heard you say the word 'dad' to _him_." He explained, the shock still written on his face. Frank just smirked at him before shrugging innocently.

"_Whaaaat_?" Kyran's jaw dropped again in a smile. "You're gonna be a dad?!"

"Shhh, don't make a deal about it." Cindy shushed him with a smile.

"Yo, I heard the '_whaaaat_' from across the room, what's up?" Cole asked, practically sliding into view. "And did you say somethin' about bein' a dad?"

"He's gonna be a dad." Kyran pointed to Riley, who gave him a look.

"You're gonna be a dad?" Cole's eyes widened. Then they shot over to Cindy. "You're PREGNANT?"

"Shhhh!" Riley and Cindy both hissed.

"Who's pregnant?" Donovan and Blake both asked at the same time as they came over.

"Oh hell." Riley rolled his eyes.

"Cindy's pregnant!" Cole answered.

"WHAT?!" Both boys exclaimed.

"Don't _any_ of you start causing a scene-eep!" Cindy laughed as she was suddenly crowded by all four boys as they took turns hugging her while asking a barrage of questions. Riley and Frank both chuckled in amusement.

"I'm gonna get back to work." Frank said, about to walk off.

"Yeah, you and me both." Riley nodded. "But aye… watch her like a hawk." He told him seriously.

"You know it." Frank fist-bumped him before parting. Riley grinned as he walked closer to the huddle.

"Sorry to break this up, but…." He smirked as he trailed off.

"Look at this guy," Donovan grinned, pounding him on the back.

"Bout to be a dad and all." Cole added, quickly giving him a light ruffle on his head.

"Aye! Watch the hair, nigga!" Riley nudged him as he adjusted his snapback, ignoring the snickers of the others. Cindy was still giggling as she stepped forward.

"_Thank_ you boys, for doing exactly what I told you _not_ to do and causing a scene." She blushed with a smile as they laughed; no doubt every gym member in their radius had heard and was giving them curious looks. "But we've gotta get back to work. And so do you, Reez."

"I'm boutta bounce now. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Don't even trip, we'll take care of her til then." Donovan assured.

"Great, now I've got _five_ pairs of eyes on me while you're gone." Cindy pretended to huff.

"The more the better." Riley grinned before leaning down to give her a peck on the lips. "I'll pick you up in a little while." He told her quietly when he pulled back slightly.

"'Kay." Cindy agreed before kissing his lips one last time.

Riley smirked and brushed her chin with his thumb. "Later, baby moms." He said before starting to walk away.

"BYE, DAD!" The Hendersons called back without missing a beat, causing Cindy to crack up.

"I hate you _all_!" Riley shouted back but couldn't help but laugh while he received many stares from other people, even a few congratulations.

Riley was glad that Frank took the news so well. He knew it had been eating away at Cindy, who was so nervous he was going to put her on leave. His reaction was something that Riley needed to see today.

It was time to tell Dean.

* * *

Riley nodded as he watched Dean's reaction, very similar to Frank's as his jaw was hanging open. Almost the moment Riley got back to the shop, he asked to speak with him privately in his office. It was a good thing too because he thought he had been ready to get bitch-slapped by the man, he looked so fed up with him. Riley knew it was time to come clean.

"She's _pregnant_, Reez?" He asked again.

"Believe me, I'm just as shocked as you are." Riley told him, folding his arms on Dean's desk.

"Damn…. I'm sorry I've been on you this week, man."

"No homo."

"Shut up." Dean smirked. "Now that I know _why_ you've been out of it... that's understandable. Why'd you wait to tell me now, dumbass?" He gave him a grin, whacking his arm.

"Easy. And we've only known for about a week and a half."

"Do you know what you're gonna do or have a plan or anything?" Dean asked.

"Well, my family is gonna help us as much as they can, you know. But for me, I think I'm gonna try and make my studio a reality, man." Riley explained.

"Yeah?" Dean smiled. "Good for you, Reez. I know you've been wanting to do that for a while now."

"I have. And it's time." Riley shrugged. "I actually have a big meeting tomorrow morning. I'm gonna try to get this bank loan so I can get my place and start working on it as soon as possible."

"For real? Damn, no wonder you've been out of it today."

"You have no idea." Riley rolled his eyes. "It _has_ to go well, D. I don't know what I'mma do if they don't approve me for it…. Maybe rob a bank." Riley nodded his head as he thought of all the bank heists Ed and Rummy had done. He could probably get away with it.

"Let's save that as a last resort." Dean chuckled. "And as long as you're relaxed and genuine and honest about what you want to do with the money, the loaners should have no reason to deny you. It'll go fine."

"I hope so."

"And listen, if you ever need _anything_… you _or_ Cindy… you know I'll do what I can to help."

Riley cracked a small smile as he stared back at the man, then reached to lift his hand to his. "Thanks, man."

"No problem." Dean stood as he clasped Riley's hand and pulled him up into a light bro-hug across the desk.

"Aiight, that's more than enough gayness for one day." Riley announced, slapping Dean's back one last time before pulling away.

"Shut the hell up." Dean chuckled, shoving his shoulder as he started to come around his desk. "I _pray_ you have a girl. Daddies can't be afraid of a little gayness when their baby girls wanna play dress up, paint nails, play with make-up…."

"Fuck you." Riley laughed as they started to near the door. He paused when he reached it. "Hey, can we not discuss anything outside of here? I really ain't in the mood for Red to find out about it yet."

"Understandable." Dean grinned. "And sure. You know he'll put your ass on blast once he knows."

"I know. That's why I'm tryna delay it for as long as possible." Riley rolled his eyes as opened the door. He didn't even make it two steps out before Red literally jumped out in front of him from around the corner.

"YOUR GIRL'S PREGNANT?!" He exclaimed, loud enough for everyone in the shop to hear.

"The fuck?!" Riley exploded. Red looked to be in shock while he held a square black object up to his ear.

"What the hell is that?" Dean growled, fixated on the object as well.

"I tapped your office." Red supplied easily, dropping the receiver from his ear and sliding it down into his pocket. "But for real Reez, you just weren't gonna tell me? What kinda shit is that?! Here I thought we were homies. But naw, apparently not! According to you, I gotta go and hear it through my damn spy gear. I can't even _believe_ your ass!" Red ranted, crossing his arms and glaring at him.

Riley slowly turned to Dean, who had stepped away from the doorframe and over to his closet. He swiftly returned holding his Louisville Slugger out to Riley.

"After you, Reez."

"Aw shit!" Red hissed before fleeing.

"COME HERE!"

* * *

**Cindy's POV**

"Okay, silly girl." Cindy chuckled as she tucked Jamilah into bed. "You have been running around this house like a crazy person. You need to get some sleep."

"But I'm not tired." Jamilah objected with a smile, wiggling under the covers.

"Oh really?" Cindy humored her with a raised eyebrow. Jamilah nodded enthusiastically. "Miss Sanders said that _somebody_ practically refused to take a nap at daycare today."

"Wasn't me!" Jamilah replied as she threw the covers over her head. Cindy laughed before pulling them down again.

"Mmm-hmm." She grinned. "You've been up all day, little miss. You need to rest."

"But I don't _feel_ sleepy."

"Try for me." Cindy smiled. "Close those pretty eyes."

Jamilah sighed, but listened anyway. "Will you take a nap with me, Aunt Cindy?" She mumbled, her eyes still closed.

_Damn, if that doesn't sound good. _Cindy thought instantly. She was probably just as tired as Jamilah, if not more.

"Mila, I'd love to. But I've gotta go check on your Uncle Reezy for a few minutes. Maybe I'll be back in a little while to cuddle with you though. Okay?"

"…Mhm." Jamilah barely got out.

Cindy smiled as she leaned down to kiss her head. "Sleep tight, sweetheart." She whispered before she rose from the bed and walked to the door, turning out the light before she slipped out.

Because it was Wednesday, Riley and Cindy had picked Jamilah up from daycare after work. It had been a long day; Cindy was physically and even emotionally drained by the end of work from all the attention and questions, not just from the boys but from other random members of the gym. Riley had gotten a write-up warning from one of the mall cops; apparently it was frowned upon to chase someone around the mall with a baseball bat, although Cindy didn't see the big deal. After they'd left to pick up Jamilah and gone home, they ate dinner before entertaining and playing with the hyper young child. However, Cindy had noticed that Riley was more withdrawn today than usual, so she had taken over as the main babysitter.

She was thoughtful as she walked down the hallway to their room. She knew Riley was stressed. Probably more than anything worried. The meeting with the bank loaners was early tomorrow morning, and Riley had been looking over papers and material all afternoon in between spending time with Jamilah. He needed to unwind.

Cindy slowly pushed open the bedroom door, peeking in. Just as she suspected, Riley sat at his desk, laptop in front of him while he sorted through papers in his hands. Cindy walked in and quietly made her way behind him.

"Hey, you." She said, sliding her hands onto his shoulders and rubbing them.

"Hey, babe." Riley answered distractedly, glancing up from the papers for half a second to glance back at her.

"Reez, you are _tense_. You've gotta stop stressing about this."

"I ain't though." Cindy rolled her eyes at his typical answer. "But would you mind reading over this for me? Make sure it sounds good and that there are no mistakes and all that shit?" He asked.

"Sure." Cindy stepped around him to sit down on his lap. "What is it?"

"My executive summary for what I wanna do with the money." Riley replied, sliding an arm around her waist and pulling up the file on Word. "This is my last thing that I'm working on. I've already got my resumé, my cover letter, the application, and Granddad's making me copies of our tax returns and financial statements."

"And you're sure that you don't want him to go with you tomorrow?" Cindy asked out of curiosity.

"We talked about it, but in the end I decided no. It's something I've gotta handle on my own." He shrugged as Cindy nodded. "I just want to make sure that everything looks good."

"Looks fine to me so far." Cindy said, her eyes quickly scanning down the document. "You put in a lot of work on this, Reez." She commented quietly, noticing the proper paragraph style with indents, margins, proper spacing, and even good grammar.

"I tried to." Riley mumbled, brushing his lips against her bare shoulder before planting a kiss. Cindy giggled as she continued to scroll through briefly. "Aye, are you reading? There's no way you done with that page _that_ quick." Riley voiced, glancing at her.

"I'm skimming."

"I don't want you to skim, I want you to _read_ it, girl."

"How do you expect me to read if you keep doing what you're doing?" She challenged with a grin.

"What? What am I doing?" Riley chuckled, seeming confused.

Cindy shook her head. He _still_ didn't fully understand the effect he had on her. The nuzzling, the way he gently caressed the side of her hip, just his presence around her alone made her stomach produce butterflies.

"Everything." Cindy finally answered before standing and repositioning herself so that she was straddled facing him in his lap.

"Bay, I wanted you to read that for me." Riley complained with a smirk as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'll really read it later, I promise. But you need to take a break."

"You got any ideas?" He muttered coyly, trailing his hands slowly down her back. Cindy bit her lip lightly before shifting herself closer on him. Riley glanced down at her lips before bringing his to hers in a sweet kiss. Cindy grinned into it before sliding her tongue into his mouth, teasing him playfully as she ran her fingers through his rows. A moan came from the back of his throat before he pulled back and put his lips to her left ear.

"Baby, I've gotta work." He whispered before nibbling on her lobe. Cindy shivered delightfully.

"Break time." She retorted, tilting her head as he kisses trailed down her neck.

"Quit… distracting me…." He mumbled, starting to suck on the sensitive area above her collarbone. It was enough to drive Cindy insane. This time she was the one who pulled back from him, trying to keep a poker face. She willed herself not to crack when he looked slightly surprised as she rose from his lap. As if she was gonna actually listen to him.

Ha.

"Jamilah is finally down for her nap." Cindy began casually, raising an eyebrow at him as she sauntered away from him slowly. "She's out like a light. Definitely gone for at least an hour… maybe two…." She cast a look over her shoulder as she neared the bed. Oh, his eyes were definitely on her.

"Which means," She continued, clutching the waistline of her sweats and shimmying them down her legs.

"That I would _love_ for you to take a break," She paused to pull her shirt over her head and let it fall to the floor.

"And let _me_," She pulled the band from her hair before ruffling her long, wavy locks. Then she glanced back over her shoulder again.

"Relax _you_." She smirked, standing there left in her pink lacey thong and zebra-print bra.

It took a lot for her to do, as far as confidence was concerned. She was more than aware that her body was rapidly changing already. Her boobs seemed larger than normal (plus) while her stomach continued to grow (NOT). No bump, but definitely packed… almost bulged slightly. Cindy was _not_ happy about it, nor had she felt sexy in the past week. But she had to at least act like she did for Riley's sake.

_At least it's working_. She pondered, noticing how Riley seemed mesmerized by her body. She was finally satisfied when he closed the lid of his laptop, eyes never leaving her as he stood from his chair. She smiled as she turned fully, then sat down primly on the edge of the bed, crossing one leg over the other. Riley gave her an amused look before yanking the shirt over his head and tossing it on the floor once he was in front of her. Then Cindy let out a surprised squeal when Riley was suddenly over her, pinning her down firmly, but carefully.

"Didn't I just ask you to quit distracting me?" He asked deeply.

"Oh please." Cindy rolled her eyes. "You know I'm your favorite distraction." She grinned, slyly wrapping her legs around his waist. Riley smirked before licking his lips.

"Touché."

* * *

**The Next Morning; 8:56 AM**

* * *

Cindy didn't want to show or admit it, but she was nervous.

"Here you go, sweetie." She smiled as she scooped a little more eggs on Jamilah's plate.

"Thank you, Aunt Cindy." The child replied before digging into her breakfast. Cindy put down the pot before grabbing her own plate, even though her appetite just wasn't there that morning. Not only had her stomach turned, as soon as she starting cooking the eggs just from the smell, but she just felt jittery and antsy and she didn't know why. She had no doubt that Riley could pull it off (if _anyone_ could, it was him), she was just worried that he might psych himself out and panic.

_I wish I could be there for moral support_. Cindy thought as she pushed her food around. Riley was currently upstairs with Granddad, finishing getting ready. He'd apparently woken up around six, come downstairs to eat a bowl of cereal, then had gone back upstairs to start getting ready and gathering his things together, making sure he had everything in order.

Cindy sat up straighter at the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. She turned to the doorway at the approaching sounds of two pairs of feet nearing the kitchen. Granddad appeared in the doorway first.

"I probably wouldn't recognize him if I hadn't dressed him myself." He grinned with a shake of his head.

"Yo, why do everybody think they need to dress me for important crap?" Riley's voice came from behind him.

"Because _you_ can't." Granddad rolled his eyes before stepping aside to reveal Riley.

"Oh my _gosh_!" Cindy gasped, staring at her suave boyfriend. Riley was dressed in a navy blue business suit, buttoned with a white collared shirt underneath and burgundy silk tie. He wore dark shoes and held in his hand a large brown briefcase. His braids looked neat, his facial hair was groomed, and the only bling he had on was his borrowed platinum watch.

"Whatchu think?" Riley asked Cindy with a smile, glancing down at himself. She stood from her chair and walked over to him, still checking him out.

"You… look… _amazing_, Riley. Honestly." She told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"And handsome!" Jamilah added from her high chair. The adults in the room laughed at the adorable girl.

"Awwww, well thank you, baby." Riley walked over to her and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. "I look like a million bucks?"

"A _hundred_ million!"

"Don't make his head _too_ big now, Lil Baby." Granddad smirked.

"Please. That's my girl." Riley grinned, giving her another kiss.

"And it's very obvious that that's _my_ boy." Granddad told Cindy quietly as Riley said his goodbyes to his niece. "You see where he gets his looks and charm from, right?"

"Of course." Cindy giggled. "And Jamilah couldn't have said it better. He looks so handsome."

"I hear y'all talkin' bout me." Riley said, rejoining them near the doorway.

"Don't get used to it." Granddad smirked. "But you look sharp, boy. You'll do fine. Got everything?"

"I triple-checked like five times, yes." Riley nodded. "The meeting's at 10:30 AM, so I'm gonna leave now to get to the city on time."

"That's smart, you don't wanna get stuck in traffic. Good luck." Granddad told him, patting him on the back.

"Thanks." He smiled. "I'll see you guys early this afternoon."

"Sounds good."

"I'll walk you to the door." Cindy said, leading the way out of the kitchen.

"See you a little later, Mila!"

"Bye, Uncle Reezy. Good luck!"

Riley and Cindy smiled as they walked down the hallway, lightly holding hands as they approached the door.

"I have complete faith in you, you know?" Cindy told him, glancing over at him.

"I know you do." Riley grinned, stopping and turning to face her as they reached the door.

"I don't want you to be nervous at _all_. You've got this."

Riley nodded thoughtfully, as if trying to make himself believe it. "You're right."

"Just… relax." Cindy told him soothingly, reaching up to smooth down his suit and adjust his tie. "Remember to use full sentences when you're talking to them and enunciate."

"Like a _white_ person?" Riley smirked, emphasizing the 't' and other hard consonants.

"Yes, smartass." Cindy grinned. "Channel your inner Huey. Try talking like him. And _no_ use of the word nigga."

"Yes, ma'am." Riley snickered. "Anything else?"

Cindy casually glanced behind her down the hallway. When she saw that the coast was clear, she stood on her tiptoes to bring her lips to Riley's. He moaned and pulled her against him strongly in his arms. Cindy pressed against him, pushing his back against the door as she kissed him juicily. Just as Riley was really getting into it, Cindy had to force herself to stop and pull back.

"Good luck, Reezy." She whispered huskily, her mouth still centimeters from his. "And no matter what happens today, you _will_ be getting rewarded when you come home. So don't even bother to take this suit off once you get in. That'll be my job." She grinned, leaning to give him one last kiss. He moaned as she pulled back all too soon by biting on his bottom lip. He stared down at her hungrily before giving her one more kiss that was surprisingly gentle.

"I love you." He murmured once he pulled back.

"I love you too." She smiled up at him. "And good luck."

* * *

About two hours after Riley had left, right around the time he should've been stepping into his meeting, Jamilah and Cindy were lounging on the couch together. Jamilah's attention was completely absorbed into the movie Cindy had found for her on Netflix. But Cindy's attention and mind was solely on Riley. She was so proud of him for trying to take initiative of his own business and deciding to actually do something about it, all on his own.

She respected that. And felt so fortunate that he was trying to get out there and make a change, not just for him, but for them. She felt so useless with everyone expecting her to do the bare minimum for who knows how long. Where was that going to get them?

No where.

And no more.

"Be right back, Mila." Cindy said, rising from the couch as she pulled out her phone. She stepped into the hallway as she scrolled through her contacts, searching for one person. She smiled when she found her and hit the dial button. With nervous and excited energy, Cindy counted in her head as the phone rang. And just when she thought it was about to go to voicemail, she answered.

"Valentina Garibaldi speaking, how can I help you?"

Cindy smirked before answering. "Val, is that _really_ how you answer your phone? Sounding like an employee straight outta Costco."

There was a long pause for a moment. Then a short gasp. "Wait... a fucking... _m__inute_. I'd know that smart-ass voice anywhere! Cindy McPhearson?"

"Hey, Coach." Cindy giggled. "How's tricks at IU?"

"_Slow_ ever since my star player left! How are _you_?"

"Umm, I'm hanging in there, you know."

"Tough out there in the real world, huh?"

"You have no idea." Cindy shook her head.

"No, I know. You feel empty almost. Lost. Not even sure where to go at some points."

"All of the above." Cindy sighed. "That's actually why I called you, Val. I need your help."

"For you? Anything. What's up?"

Cindy grinned. "Well, I'm kinda in a sticky situation. And I need a job like now. I've got a part-time one at the moment, but I'm looking for something permanent. Do you or even someone you know that I could get in touch with have any advice about job placement? I know you're friends with a lot of people, especially in the athletic field. Maybe there's a job opening somewhere that would suit me."

"Cin, if there's one thing that you know about me and quickly need to learn for yourself, it's how to network." Cindy could just picture Val smirking. "I can't promise you a job today, or even that there's any concrete position available right now, but what I _can_ do is ask around for you and send you the contact information for some of the major people. That'll probably take at least a week if I'm thorough, and you _know_ I like to be thorough."

"I do know that and that is completely understandable. Thank you so much."

"No problem, my dear. Now, tell me where you're at currently. I want to start finding possible options located closest to you first."

"Maryland. In a small town called Woodcrest."

Valentina sucked her teeth. "Girl, what in the _world_ are you doin' all the way in the boondocks?"

* * *

**Riley's POV**

It was a little after 12:30 when Riley pulled Dorothy into the driveway. He noticed that Cindy's car was gone, which was unusual, making him wonder who all was home. He grabbed his briefcase before emerging from the car and shutting his door, locking it shut. He tiredly made his way up the sidewalk and to the porch, more than ready to be inside. As he unlocked and opened the door, he was confused by the strong smell of cooking coming from the kitchen.

"Yo, I'm home! Who's here?" He called, pushing the door shut.

When he turned around, he smiled to see Cindy hurrying over to him, looking cute as usual in a white tank and pink sweat shorts, her hair in a low and messy bun.

"Hey, sexy." He greeted, his eyes roaming over her.

"You're calling _me_ sexy?" She mumbled in response, right before she was in his arms and they were kissing. She moaned as Riley played with her intensively, kissing her in all the ways she liked while his hand trailed down into her shorts, squeezing her behind. Cindy gasped lightly right before he stopped and pulled back with a smirk.

"That was for leaving me in the position you put me in this morning."

Cindy, still blushing furiously, rolled her eyes with a smirk of her own. "What-_ever_. And hello to you too. Now, how'd it go?"

Riley nodded slowly. "I think it went well actually. Calm down though, I won't know for sure until next week." He grinned at Cindy, who looked ecstatic. "But… I think I just might get it. I told them about what I wanted to do with the money, my plan and goals for my studio, even showed them a few of my previous artwork and future designs for promotion ideas. They seemed impressed."

"I am so proud of you!" Cindy smiled genuinely, squeezing his arm.

"_And_ I was in there talking like some preppy white boy that went to Harvard. Soundin' all intelligent and shit."

"I'd love to hear _that_, coming from you while you're in this suit." Cindy smirked, trailing her hands up his chest. Riley chuckled, wrapping his arms around her.

"Well, I'm hoping you still plan on keeping your word about helping me get outta this."

"Of course… just maybe not right away." Riley grinned, then remembered.

"Where's Jamilah?"

"I persuaded Granddad to take her out for lunch this afternoon. I wanted to cook something special just for you."

"Oh really?" Riley smiled.

"Yup. Steak and french fries, followed by dessert." Cindy smirked before sliding her hands from him and turning to walk back down the hall.

"Can you give me a hint as to what dessert will be?" Riley asked, watching the sway of her hips. Cindy chuckled, not turning around.

"Let's just say, it involves whipped cream… and a _lot_ of chocolate." She eluded, shooting him a wink over her shoulder. Riley licked his lips before locking the door and loosening his tie. Then he followed Cindy down the hallway.

"Uhh, since I'm being rewarded and all, can we have dessert first?"

* * *

So yeah, I'm really surprised that this chapter is nowhere near as long as I thought it was gonna be! I think I did a lot of editing, cutting things out and stuff, because I didn't want it to be at an obnoxious length. Next time, I'll try to shoot for around the same length as last time. I swear this always happens once I haven't written in a while. I feel so off my game and out of practice. And lemme tell you, when I first started this chapter, I really hated the beginning. I almost, _almost_ scraped it and took a completely different approach. It'll do though, I guess :P Not super satisfied with it, but have some plans for next chap :)

**Disclaimers** (I'm gonna tell you right now, I'm being extra lazy): I do not own the right to aspirin, the Louisville Slugger brand baseball bat, Microsoft Word, Netflix, Costco, any other product, brand, food, person, place, thing, word, punctuation, and anything else I don't own…. Yeah, that's enough ^_^

So, did you guys like it? I know it's been a while (sorry, sorry, sorry!), but I'm trying to get back in my element with this story. I've missed it a lot :)

Also, for those of you who read **_Friends First, Benefits Second_**: please try and be patient with that story. For now, that is put on the back-burner while I try to focus on this story (for those that are pissed at that statement, don't even worry. I say that, but I *doubt* that'll happen. I know I'm gonna write for it soon enough). But really, try and be patient. I don't wanna go into deep detail, but that story is kind of hitting a little close to home because of a certain situation I'm dealing with (long story). The good news is that when I am ready to write for it, I'll have all types of details/experience to feed off. Oh, life.

Anyways, as always, I thank you guys for continuing to read, continuing to support, and continuing to be the main reason I even obsess about updating in a timely manner (not counting the last time). You guys really make my day just with your reviews and private messages. It really means the world to me:)

I want to make as close as a promise as I can get that I will NOT go disappearing again for a while. It's been way too long and I have a LOT of work to do to make up for it. Look forward to new updates coming as soon as I possibly can. I ain't got shit to do this summer, so I'm gonna try and get it poppin' up in huurrrr! Stay tuned ;)

~Schweetie


	4. Week 7: Get Busy

DON'T STOP, POP THAT, DON'T STOP, POP THAT-POP THAT-POP THAT!

My favorite readers I be twerkin' with/for:

ladyrere1985, KODfreak, MoneytheChef, Jor-El Smith, anon, razzberry96, bunnybabe247, Jazavelli, nanadaprincess08, Kluvly, OroginalBoondocks, taydo-the-potato, kingofmonsters1, The lady of Gaia, Zaryxn, joice xoxboubou xox, JacksonKid3, TickyPik, BananaMilkshake97, and ButterflyEyes24

And another shout-out to people like nanadaprincess08 and anon for reviewing, but aren't logged in under accounts so I can't properly PM and thank them :P Thanks nanada for reviewing me three times, practically threatening that you weren't gonna stop until I updated! Lmaaooo! Loved them ;) And anon, what can I say? Always love your reviews ;) Lmfao!

* * *

Ummmm… hi?

*shields self from acts of rage*

I know what y'all thinking. "This hoe got the nerve to be talkin' about some 'don't stop' when her ass been stopped nearly all damn summer!" And I know, I know. And I really do have a reason for that. It's an exceedingly long and sad story, but the brief premise of it is that my mother's been having a lot of health issues literally all summer. She's not well yet and the doctor's STILL don't know what the actual cause/reason is and how to fully correct it. Needless to say, it's been a real rough summer, so I've not had a lot of time to do much of anything aside from care for her. I feel awful about having not updated in months, and I swear I'll make it up to you more chapters, from both my stories. I'm getting back to work….

Work! Work! Work! Work!

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any part of Aaron McGruder's _The Boondocks_ or any of his characters.

* * *

"_**Ain't nobody seen nothin'."**_

"I _know_ who did the killing! I've known for twenty minutes! Guy's name is Terrell Jackson; he's been bragging about it all day. Everybody knows! He lives five minutes away. I've got MapQuest directions right here."

**"How'd you find all this out?"**

"We _talked_ to people!"

_"I got a picture."_

_**"Where you get that?"**_

_"I drew it from the description of the dude that they gave us while y'all was whoopin' niggas asses in the street. I almost had time to color it."_

_**Gin Rummy**__, _Huey Freeman_, _**Ed Wuncler the III**_, _and_ Riley Freeman; A Date With The Health Inspector_

* * *

**Week 7  
Thursday, August 2**

* * *

**Cindy's POV**

"I hate you." Cindy said for the third time as she looked over at Jazmine.

Her best friend giggled in response. "Stop it. And quit staring at me like that! It's normal to gain weight when you're pregnant."

"Then why aren't you, dammit?!"

Jazmine rolled her eyes with a grin as she continued to stir the lemonade. She and Cindy were both standing at the kitchen counter waiting for the boys to finish cooking outside. Because it was such a nice day out, Riley and Granddad had decided to fire up the grill that evening. When Huey and Jazmine arrived to pick up Jamilah, they'd been invited to hang for dinner because the food hadn't been ready yet. Huey agreed that they would stay, under one condition.

He would be allowed to cook off some of his veggie burgers… and that Jazmine would agree to eat some.

Honestly, Cindy and Riley both were surprised that they _had_ stayed. Because for Cindy, there was no way in the world.

"Cindy, I _am_ gaining weight, believe it or not. Just… slowly." Jazmine hedged carefully with a shrug.

"Yeah, while I'm over here gaining a pound by the minute… literally." Cindy grumbled.

"Oh please."

"Jazz. _Look_ at me." Cindy pointed to her slightly distended stomach. "Why is it this dramatic of a change already?"

"_Someone's_ being dramatic alright." Jazmine smirked.

"Ha-ha. But I'm for real. _Your_ stomach is still flat, you bitch."

"Cindy!" Jazmine laughed, swatting at her. "Relax. When I first had Jamilah, I didn't start even remotely showing until about my tenth week."

"What?!"

"Every woman's body is different!"

"I hate you." Cindy repeated, shaking her head as she went to pull the macaroni and cheese from the oven.

"You look _great_, Cindy. Your body's changing, yes, but it's not obvious that you're pregnant."

"No, just obvious that I'm getting fat." Cindy pouted.

Before Jazmine could respond with another eyeroll, Riley opened the kitchen door to the backyard.

"Yo, the food's about ready." He said, using the bottom of his wife beater to wipe his forehead. Cindy bit her lip with a grin, eyeballing his sweaty abs. "You wanted a cheeseburger and a hot dog, right bay?" Riley smirked, probably noticing the glazed over look she was giving him.

"Please and thank you."

"And for Jazz," Riley's smirk widened as Jazmine frowned. "Some _appetizing_ veggie burgers… you want cheese on them joints?"

"Riley, can you please sneak me a real burger?" Jazmine asked him quietly so her voice wouldn't travel out to Huey's sensitive ears.

"What's in it for me?"

"Riley, _please_!"

"How much is your soul worth?"

"…I'll give you five bucks."

"Ha! You woulda thought! Make it ten."

"Ten dollars for a _burger_, Riley?!"

"Take it or leave it."

"…I hate you."

"Deal! Love you too." Riley winked before he stepped back out of the kitchen, closing the door shut behind him.

Five minutes later, Riley and Huey came in with the food, followed by Granddad carrying Jamilah. Soon they were all seated around the dining room table, just beginning to enjoy their dinner.

"Mmm!" Jamilah hummed after she slid another bite of macaroni into her mouth.

"Is that good, Mila?" Cindy grinned.

"Mmm-_hmm_!" She nodded enthusiastically.

"Sweetie, eat some of your burger too." Jazmine advised her gently.

"Why don't you lead by example, J?" Riley smirked at her from across the table. Cindy tried to contain her snicker as she glanced beside her at Jazmine. Riley had kept his word to her and was able to slip her a normal burger. She currently had it on a napkin in her lap. Somehow, she had even managed to steal a few bites when Huey wasn't paying attention.

"You haven't touched _yours, _Jazmine." Huey added, raising his eyebrow at his wife's plate. She had eaten almost everything except for the lone sandwich on her plate.

"How bout all _three_ of us take a bite of our burgers together?" Cindy suggested after she finished her last bite of hot dog, looking from Jazmine back to Jamilah. The youngest nodded while her mother just winced as she looked down at her sandwich.

"Ready?" Cindy asked, picking up her burger. The girls beside her nodded, even though one was more reluctant than the other. "One… two… three…." Cindy trailed off before all of them bit at the same time.

"Mmm-"

"EWW! What the hell?!" Cindy exclaimed in disgust, cutting off Jamilah's noise of content as she spit out her burger into her napkin. She flipped off the bun of her sandwich and noticed that her burger was definitely not the kind she thought it was. She glared up at Riley who was cracking up across the table as Huey smirked from beside him. "YOU."

"I'm sorry babe, I had to do it." Riley apologized between his laughs. "I thought maybe you'd like it."

"_Fuck you_." Cindy mouthed to him before lifting her glass to gulp a few swallows of water.

"Bleah." Jazmine let out beside her, releasing a shiver after she finally swallowed her bite.

"Both of you are overdramatic." Huey shook his head as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you? Torturing these poor girls as if you didn't already put them through enough! Shame on you!" Granddad scolded the boys with a glare.

"My bad." Riley chuckled, grabbing one of the burgers off his plate and reaching across the table to hand it to Cindy. "You know I love you though."

"Hate you." Cindy smirked, lightly snatching it off him.

"Just nasty." Jazmine muttered, wiping her mouth.

"You act as if you're _not_ hiding a plain burger underneath the table on your lap." Huey responded dryly, giving her a knowing look.

"BUSTED!"

"What-_ever_, Riley." Jazmine grinned, lifting her not-so-secret burger from her lap.

"Team Real Food." Cindy quipped, raising her sandwich over to Jazmine as if she were toasting.

"Agreed." She giggled, tapping her burger to Cindy's. Huey rolled his eyes over to Riley next to him. He scoffed in response.

"Uh, just cuz I'm beside you don't mean jack. I'm on _they_ team, nigga. _Ow_!" Cindy chuckled as Riley groaned and leaned forward in his seat, probably from the result of Huey kicking him underneath the table for saying 'nigga' in front of Jamilah. He still got funny about that sometimes, even though by now it should've probably been part of the child's vocabulary for as much time she spent with Riley.

_Ding-dong._

"Boy, get the door!" Granddad instructed Riley.

He moaned as he rose from his seat, lifting his arm to Huey as if he was about to backhand him. Huey only provided a subtle glance at him as if to say, "_I wish you would_."

"Were you expecting somebody, Granddad?" Jazmine asked curiously.

"Hell no. I know it ain't for me. Probably one of that boy's nigga friends."

"Granddad…." Huey gave him a warning look.

"Boy, shut yo ass, this MY house!"

"Ooh, shut down." Cindy giggled.

"Ayyyy, wassup Riley?!" Everyone heard a loud voice say from the hallway.

"Ugh. What'd I tell you?" Granddad muttered.

Ed Wuncler the Third.

Huey sighed as he scooted away from the table a little. "I'll be right back-"

"No you don't, Freeman. Sit down." Jazmine interrupted him as he was halfway out of his seat.

"I was just going to-"

"Oh save it, you were not. And you're not leaving this table to get your katana. _Sit_." Jazmine told him again, giving him a look. They had a mini staredown before Huey slowly sat back down.

"Shut down _twice_." Cindy snickered, ignoring Huey's stony glare before he switched it back to Jazmine.

"He's got _one_ time." Was all he said.

Jazmine didn't have any time to respond before Riley entered the dining room again, now flanked by Ed the III and Gin Rummy.

"What's happnin', everybody!" Ed greeted.

"Hey, y'all." Rummy addressed as well.

"Hi Unca Eddie and Unca Rummy!" Was the only sweet greeting they received from Jamilah. The rest of the group just gave them tight smiles or slight head nods.

"What's up, Lil Bit?" Ed called her by their nickname for her as Rummy ruffled her curly hair. Cindy noticed that Huey just stared at them near his daughter, as if trying to figure out Jamilah's easy relationship with them.

"Food looks _good_, Mr. Freeman." Rummy said, eyeing their plates.

"Yep." Granddad replied evasively, taking a big bite of his potato salad.

"The rest is in containers in the kitchen, man." Riley supplied easily, ignoring the death glare he received by his grandfather as he took his seat again.

"Thanks, Riley. I'll help myself." Rummy said before heading to the kitchen.

"Yo, fix me some." Ed told him before plopping down in a chair right next to Cindy. She rolled her eyes as he observed her in the lustful way he usually did. "What's good, baby?" His voice seemed to deepen slightly.

"Really, Wuncler?" Cindy scoffed.

"Really what?" Ed shrugged. Cindy turned to face him more, resting her head in her hand.

"You really still talk to me like that when one of your _best_ friends, the one who's also my boyfriend who I'm having a _baby_ with, sits across the table from us?"

Ed blinked at her for a moment as something seemed to click in his head. "Wait, _WHAT_?!"

Then there was a loud clatter from the kitchen. "WHAT?!" Rummy's shout echoed before he popped his head back in the doorway. "BABY?"

All heads whipped to Riley who had just inserted a big bite of food into his mouth. "Oops… my bad." He mumbled, talking with his mouth full.

"You guys really didn't know?" Cindy raised an eyebrow.

"Do it look like we knew?" Ed retorted. "Nigga, you really havin' a kid? Like Lil Bit?" At the sound of her nickname, Jamilah glanced in their direction and gave an easy smile. "Holy f-"

"Watch it." The room immediately warned him.

"How come you ain't tell us, Reez?" He demanded.

"Yo, I really thought I already did. My bad, y'all." Riley told them.

"That's _wild_. I can't even believe this. Reezy gonna be a dad? And C-Murph a mom?" Rummy grinned, leaning against the wall as he glanced between them.

"Yeah yeah." Riley smirked.

"Well shiiii-OW!" Ed complained in pain as Cindy kicked him.

"You need to have a son, yo."

"That'd be tight as fu-OW! Son of a bi-_OW_!"

"Get the lil dude hooked up with some qualified Ed and Rummy gear… Timbs, guns, and the works." Rummy mused.

"Guns?" Cindy raised an eyebrow, ignoring Ed's moans of pain from beside her.

"Relax ma, I'm talking BB guns."

"To start out anyway." Ed groaned, rubbing his shin.

"Ugh, I never liked those things. They're so violent." Jazmine shook her head.

"Oh come on, Jazz. Me and Huey turned out fine, ain't we?" Riley smirked. Cindy and Jazmine both glanced at each other, sharing a look.

"Ehh." They answered.

"Oh whateva." Riley snickered.

"Yo Reez, whatever you need for the kid, I gotchu. Just hit me up." Ed told him, seeming to recover from his injuries.

"Thanks, man. That's decent." Riley grinned. "I know what I _did_ forget to tell y'all though."

"What?" Rummy asked.

"I'm tryna start makin' my studio happen. At that one piece of property I told y'all about?"

"Yeah? How?"

"Just applied for a loan."

"For how much? I said a long time ago I could get that spot for you."

Riley rolled his eyes. "Fifteen thousand. But-"

"CHUMP CHANGE!"

"BUT," Riley said again with a glare. "_I_ wanted to be the one to get it. If it's gonna be my studio, I need to handle it myself. It's just one of those things you gotta do on your own, y'know?"

"No." Ed answered flatly. "But whateva, nigga. You get the loan?"

Before Riley could answer, his phone started ringing his familiar theme in his pocket. He fished it out and glanced at the number on his screen before his eyes doubled in size. Then his eyes snapped back to Ed.

"Nigga, you psychic?"

"Is it seriously the loaners?" Cindy asked, shocked.

"Yeah!" Riley replied, standing quickly to his feet.

"Yo, tell them if they don't give you the money, they gonna get messed the f-_OW_!"

"Shuddup!" Cindy snapped. "Riley, just breathe and listen to what they have to say."

"Be polite!" Jazmine added.

"Manners and respect, boy!" Granddad chimed in.

"You can talk like an educated citizen and _not_ an illiterate hoodrat." Huey suggested with a shrug.

"Aiight, aiight!" Riley let out a quick exhale before clicking a button on his phone to answer. "Hello?" He spoke calmly into the phone as he started to exit the room for privacy.

"Quick Huey, follow him to hear the conversation. I'm too nervous to do it!" Cindy frowned. Huey gave her a blank look.

"I highly doubt that's necessary. He'll be fine."

"I agree. I've got faith in him, Cin." Jazmine smiled at her.

"And even if not, I could make that money drop right _now_ if you wanted. That really ain't nothin'." Ed said.

"Riley's a man. He wants to handle certain things on his own. I respect that." Cindy told him. Ed shrugged in response.

It seemed like many quiet and anxious minutes passed after Riley left the room. He must have stepped outside because the kitchen was silent. Even though mostly everyone was done eating, they remained at the table, waiting for him to return. Everyone sat up a little straighter when there was the sound of the kitchen door being opened and closed before the sound of Riley's footsteps making their way across the floor. Then he finally stepped into the dining room again.

"Riley?" Cindy questioned lightly, trying to determine his face. His eyes were unreadable while his mouth was in a straight line.

"What happened, boy?" Granddad asked carefully, in a softer tone than he'd normally use.

Riley sighed as he walked around the table to Cindy's side, ignoring the watchful looks everyone gave. When he came to her, she looked up at him nervously as he _still_ held that expression.

"What'd they _say_, Riley?" She asked gently. He sighed again as he looked strongly into her eyes.

"Can I borrow your car?" He mumbled lowly.

"What? Why?"

"Because… I need to go pay this man for my studio..." He answered calmly with a small smile.

"YOU GOT IT!" Cindy exclaimed, leaping to her feet to embrace him. Jazmine and Jamilah let out happy cheers.

"Got it." Riley said into her ear, a smile in his voice as he hugged her. "They just credited to my bank account, so all I gotta do is go down and write the owner a check."

"I am so proud of you, Riley. You did it." Cindy beamed, pulling back slightly to take his face into her hands and give him a kiss on his mouth.

"_Awwwwww_!" Jazmine cooed in the background.

"I'm _eating_."

"Boy! Stop hatin'!"

* * *

**Riley's POV**

"Everything looks good on this page, Riley." Tom cleared, sliding the papers over. Riley nodded before bringing his pen down to sign his name in the designated spot. Minutes after he had gotten the call that he'd been approved for the loan, Riley had been on the move to go pay for the property _now_. After gathering Cindy and Granddad, he'd jogged across the street and practically dragged Tom out of his house, promptly excusing him from _his_ dinner. Riley hadn't even batted an eye. He didn't want to just sign documents and contracts blindly; for this instance, he needed Tom to act like the good lawyer that he was and read over things he could possibly miss in the excitement of it all.

"I've gotta say Riley, I'm really happy that you're the one I'm able to rent the property to," Vincent Smith, the owner of building, said with a small smile. He sat in his office behind his desk, quietly observing the group before him: Tom as he carefully read through the contract; Riley as he eagerly signed in the places he needed to; Cindy and Granddad practically chomping at the bit in their chairs, ready to see the place.

"Trust me, Mr. Smith. I'm _more_ than happy to take it off your hands for a while." Riley grinned back, handing the papers back to Tom to finish reading.

"Mr. Smith is my father. Call me Vince." He replied easily. "But I mean it. There were a few others who expressed interest in the property as well. I was hoping that you'd be back in time to take the place. By some miracle, the others backed out last minute, finding property elsewhere."

"It's fate." Cindy commented lightly.

"I'll say." Vince grinned at her before glancing back to Riley. "My whole family comes from a long line of self-made artists."

"Oh yeah?" Riley asked with interest.

"_Yes_." Vince nodded with a wry grin. "Both my parents especially. I swear, they taught me how to draw sketches before they taught me how to write my own name. Hell, they _named_ me after a damn artist: Van Gogh. Honest to God!" Vince told as everyone else chuckled in amusement. "I can't say I'm _as_ wild about art as the rest of my family, but I do have a large respect for it. That's one of the reasons I naturally took interest to your plan, Riley. From all the ideas you've showed me, I'd say your place has a lot of promise and potential."

Riley grinned and bowed his head down slightly. "Thank you, sir. That means a lot to me."

"Last page, Riley. Sign it and it's official." Tom smiled, handing him back the packet. Riley took the contract and allowed his eyes to skim down the words until he came to the bottom. All he had to do was write his name on the dotted line. He grinned when he felt Cindy brush her hand on his leg next to him. He glanced over to see her beaming, looking so proud and happy for him. He winked in return as he squeezed her thigh lightly, making her giggle softly. Then he removed his hand and turned his focus back to the document in front of him, raising his pen.

_Riley Freeman_

"Congratulations, Mr. Freeman." Vince smiled, reaching into his desk drawer once Riley slid the signed contract to him. He pulled out a set of three keys on a silver ring and handed them over. "It's all yours."

"Whoo! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Cindy exclaimed as soon as Riley took the keys, hopping out of her seat.

"I heard that. _I _haven't even seen the place yet!" Granddad agreed, standing as well.

"Why don't you two get a head start?" Riley smirked at them both.

Cindy rolled her eyes playfully. "_Fiiine_, but hurry! We'll wait for you downstairs." She grinned, giving him a nudge. "Nice meeting you, Mr. Smith."

"Vince, dear." He corrected with a smile. "And likewise to the both of you." Cindy and Granddad smiled in return before heading out the door.

"Beautiful family you've got there." Vince commented.

"I think I'll keep 'em." Riley grinned, finally rising with Tom next to him. "Thanks again, Vince." He told him genuinely, extending his hand.

"Absolutely. I have no doubt your business will do just fine." He smiled, shaking his hand before turning to Tom. "Mr. Dubois." He nodded, offering to shake his hand as well.

"Thank you again, sir. And just to clarify, first month's rent will be due approximately four months from today's date?"

"That's correct, give or take a couple days. At least within the first week of December. I'll let you know." Vince replied. In their time there, Tom had brought up the topic of rent and how soon Vince would want his first payment. After, the three of them discussed a reasonable amount of time until Riley got started and set up with his business. Vince had been the one to offer Riley the four months, which he thought had been _extremely_ generous.

"That's more than enough time. I'm hoping to have the studio open officially within a month." Riley said.

"Wow, that quick?" Vince looked impressed.

"Sir, when I'm serious about something, I get shit done… ooh, excuse my language." Riley tried to clean up quickly when Tom whipped his head over to him.

Vince laughed heartily, unfazed. "I like your style, Riley. And I can't wait to see what you come up with."

"BOOOYYY! Hurry up! Me and Cutie Pie wanna see what you just paid for!" They heard Granddad shout up the stairs.

Riley glanced back at the doorway, shaking his head. "I apologize on behalf of my ghetto grandfather." He said to Vince.

"It's alright." He chuckled. "Go get them before they bust through my windows."

Riley snickered before he and Tom began to make their way to the door. "I can't say that I'm not _sometimes_ ghetto, but I'm never _as_ bad as him, and _never_ with my business matters!"

A groan came from Tom as he put on a forced smile and gently pushed Riley out the door. "He's kidding, of course." He tried, glancing back at Vince.

"Tom, stop acting bougie and white!" Riley snapped from outside the room, making Tom's smile fall as Vince cracked up. The attorney made a tight smile before grudgingly following Riley out of the office.

"Finally_, _slow-asses!" Cindy said once Riley and Tom made it outside.

"_Relax_, girl." Riley chuckled, tugging her against him and wrapping an arm around her shoulder as they walked, Granddad and Tom following behind them. "It's literally right there." He pointed to the property that was directly across the street.

"Yeah, but who has the keys?" Cindy shot back.

"Um, the new owner?" Riley answered sarcastically with a smirk. Cindy grinned up at him and planted a kiss on his jawline before they started to cross the street.

Riley became excited as he approached the property. _His_ property that _he_ had just purchased. The L-shaped one-story building was wide in expansion, taking up the majority of the block. He noticed that all of the massive floor-to-ceiling windows had long brown sheets of paper covering them from the inside, no doubt to protect the interior view from nosy people like Cindy and Granddad. As they walked up the long plank of wooden patio stairs, Riley glanced to the left at the big section of grass lawn; he knew from the minute he first saw the place that that's where his _Young Reezy's Studio_ sign was going to go.

"This place better have been worth its money, Riley." Granddad teased, crossing his arms as they came to the door.

Riley smirked as the others chuckled. "Keep talkin' that shit, old nigga. You ain't even ready." He said as he spun the key ring on his finger, stepping up to the door to unlock it.

"Prove it." Cindy grinned, matching Granddad's pose by folding her arms. Riley sucked his teeth playfully as he glanced back at her.

_You gonna learn today._

After he twisted the key in the lock, he turned the handle and pushed the door open, then took a step back to allow them to go first. They wasted no time in hurrying past him, Cindy leading the way quickly followed by Granddad and Tom.

"_DAMN_!"

Riley smirked again at their declaration before following them inside, pulling the door shut behind him and turning on the lights.

"This place is freaking _huge_!" Cindy exclaimed, looking around the expansive space. High ceilings, tan hardwood floors, and bright lighting, due to both the actual lighting as well as the wall of windows, were just a few of the aspects that made the place magnificent.

"You have a _lot_ of space for things, Riley!" Tom said with approval.

"More than enough!" Granddad agreed, glancing behind one of the sheets of paper covering the windows.

"Y'all realize this is only one room, right? Go 'head and look around." Riley grinned, walking over to Cindy and slipping his fingers through hers. "C'mere, I wanna show you." Cindy smiled, allowing him to lead her by the hand out of the room.

"This building is amazing, Riley." She told him as they began slowly down the hallway.

"Thanks, bay. And I know. This place is so dope. Check this out." He said, stopping when he came to the first door on their left opening it.

"Oh, this is a good size room for some of your stuff." Cindy commented, looking around the medium-sized area as they stepped inside.

"There are five others just like it."

"What?"

"Yup. Three on this side and three on the opposite side of the building. And the best part is that they're all connected." He said, gesturing to the door on the far wall as they neared it. "You can always just take the hallway, but if you wanna walk all the way through room-to-room, you can see everything." He explained as they entered and walked through to an identical room.

"Shut _up_! That's awesome." Cindy shook her head, looking impressed.

"Right? I was thinking I could do a different theme in each one since there's six of them."

"Ooh, that's a great idea!"

Riley and Cindy discussed some of his ideas as they continued to stroll through. After the third room, they came back into the main hallway and turned the corner to go down the other side. Before they came to the other similar cubes, they began to pass a large room enclosed by glass partition walls.

"Do you have any ideas for what you want to put in this room? It's about as big as the entrance area." Cindy said, pausing as Riley pulled the sliding door open for her to peek in.

"I'm gonna use it as another major showroom, maybe for my specialty pieces."

"What specialty pieces?"

"You'll see." Riley eluded casually before closing it again. Cindy chuckled as they continued their way through. They passed the cubes and a few other rooms before Riley stopped at one in particular.

"And _this_ one, is gonna be my office." He said, opening the door to allow Cindy to enter first.

"Nice space." Cindy nodded, glancing around it.

"Yeah yeah." Riley grinned, pushing the door closed behind him. "Gonna put my desk right in front of that window, bookshelf on the wall beside it, get me a leather couch, maybe a TV, a big-ass mini fridge-"

"How bout you just focus on the essentials to start out with?" Cindy giggled, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm so proud of you, babe. This is amazing."

Riley placed his hands on her waist and leaned down to slowly peck her lips. "Thank you."

"You picked a _really_ good spot, Riley."

"Listen, I've been mapping this place out since I _first_ walked in here. I know exactly what I want and where I want it. I've got plans, hella ideas, and now actually some cash to get it done… I can _do_ this shit."

Cindy smiled at him, running a hand down and through the ends of his braids. "I have no doubt." She told him quietly before kissing his lips again. Riley deepened it, drawing her tighter against his body. He heard Cindy make a low groan before she began to pull back, her face slightly pink with a look that _clearly_ said she was already hot and bothered. Riley smirked.

"When we gonna christen my new office, baby?" He asked deeply before licking his lips.

"Reezy!" Cindy scolded with a smile, her face getting brighter in color. "Tom and Granddad are still walking around and are going to find us soon…. Maybe when you get a desk." She suggested as an offer. Riley gave her a knowing look.

"Bay… who needs a desk though?"

* * *

**The Next Morning; 7:05 AM**

* * *

Riley was having a very restful sleep for once. He was no longer stressing himself out worrying about the loan, he was able to secure his studio location, he relaxed before he had went to bed by working on some newer artwork, and he was able to wake up next to his gorgeous girl (who he was also able to _relax with_ last night, due to the fact that she had refused his advances in his office). He was getting a _great_ sleep.

However… when a great sleep is interrupted by his girlfriend's blaring cellphone… nearly a half hour before his alarm is set to properly wake him for work… the sleep is ended abruptly, and his good mood deteriorates even quicker.

Riley's head snapped up at the obnoxiously loud _Drop It Like It's Hot_ ringtone coming from Cindy's phone. He glanced over and noticed she was _out_, not even stirring at the noise. With a grumble, Riley carefully leaned to reach over her, scooping her phone off her nightstand. Glancing at the caller ID, he didn't recognize the name, Val, but strangely recognized the area code: 812-855.

_812-855… that's an Indiana number. The fuck? _Riley's brain processed quickly. What if it was her bitch-ass ex from college? What if she had put him under a random-ass name so Riley wouldn't realize he was calling? Oh HELL naw!

"_Hello_?" Riley answered the phone gruffly, his voice with a serious edge.

"Ummm hi, I'm calling for Cindy McPhearson?" The person responded cautiously. She was a woman, thank God.

"You got the right number. Who dis?"

"_I_ am Cindy's former coach and trainer from IU. Who is _this_?" Oh snap. Homegirl all the sudden had some attitude in her voice.

Riley snickered. "Cindy's boyfriend. Riley. You?"

"Valentina. Cindy didn't tell me she had a new piece of arm candy. Hope you're better than the last one."

Riley practically snorted. "Look here, woman. I'm the last and _only_ one that Cindy's gonna be with from now on. I'll tell you that."

"Honey, ain't _nothin'_ guaranteed until you put a ring on it. So you can run and tell _that_, homeboy." Riley couldn't contain his laughter as he cracked up. This chick was bold as hell!

"Girl, you crazy for real." Riley told her, still laughing. Cindy was just beginning to stir beside him.

"And proud. And though I've thoroughly enjoyed this conversation, is Cindy available?"

"Maybe." Riley smirked, using his free hand to rub slow circles on her back. "Why you callin' this early though, Val?" At that name, Cindy's eyes started to blink open as she sleepily raised her head.

"Do you work part-time as her secretary?" Val asked, amused. When Cindy's eyes focused on her phone against Riley's ear, her eyes widened and she immediately reached out for it.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Riley answered, leaning back away from Cindy. "So why?"

"Reezy!" Cindy smacked the bed in frustration. She was now up and awake as she began to crawl over to him.

"The job offer."

"_Job offer_?" Riley echoed, his eyes now pinned on Cindy's. She gave him a look before snatching the phone out of his hands.

"Hello, Val…? Hey, girl. Sorry about my boyfriend." She said into the phone, narrowing her eyes at Riley. Then she giggled at whatever Val said in return. "Yes, he _is_ better than the last one, I promise." She grinned, before beginning to make her way off the bed. Riley, of course, followed her.

"So you said something about the job offer?" Cindy asked as she picked up her robe, beginning to put it on while switching hands with the phone.

"Yeah, _what_ job offer, C?" Riley demanded pointedly, moving to stand right in front of her while he quickly pulled on his pants.

Cindy paid him no mind as she walked right past him, opening the bedroom door and heading out.

"Dammit, girl." Riley muttered, tugging on a longer pair of shorts while he walked as he followed after her.

"Uh-huh… uh-huh… oh really?" Cindy said, about halfway down the hall.

"Oh really, _what_?" Riley asked loudly, finally catching up to her.

Cindy stopped in her tracks, turning to slowly glare at him. "One sec, Val." Not taking the phone away from her ear, she faced Riley directly and made the turn-around gesture with her free hand. When he just gave her a blank and confused stare in return, Cindy rolled her eyes and stepped closer as she grabbed his arm, forcibly beginning to turn his body.

"Aye, stop playin'. What the hell is goin' on?" He grumbled, allowing her to rotate him so that he was facing away from her. "…Cindy?" He turned back around just in time to see her shutting the bathroom door.

_SLAM! Click._

_No this girl did not just lock me out!_

"Continue, Val." He barely heard her say from inside, her voice now subdued. Riley glared at the door, crossing his arms. He barely had time to contemplate between trying to eavesdrop and kicking the door down when he was distracted by his grandfather.

"SLAM MY DOOR ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL BEAT YOUR ASS, BOY! IT'S BARELY PAST SEVEN IN THE MORNING! GO BACK TO SLEEP!" He yelled muffled from his bedroom.

Riley rolled his eyes with a sigh. There just was no point.

* * *

**Cindy's POV**

"That's awesome, Val. Thank you so much!"

"No problem, doll. You'll be a shoe-in for the position."

"You really think so?"

"I know McPhearson isn't trying to act all nervous." Val lightly teased.

"Hell to the no." Cindy answered immediately.

"Good. And yes, girl. Just walk in and be the fearless bitch I know you to be. Do that much and you're golden."

"I can handle that." Cindy chuckled. "Thanks again. Seriously."

"Always, babe. You call me when you get the job and start calling me more often period just to talk, dammit! I wanna hear all about your new beau. Riley, was it?"

"Oh you will. And yes. God, he's a trip." Cindy shook her head.

"But he's good to you?"

"Very." Cindy smiled to herself, glancing down to her stomach as she placed her hand to rest there.

"That's all that matters then." Val said, bringing her attention back. "We'll have a Skype date soon and talk all about him."

"Sounds good."

"Alright, I'll talk to you tomorrow, girl."

"Bye, Val."

"Laytah!"

Cindy grinned as she hung up the phone, then finally rose from the closed lid of the toilet. It wasn't her ideal place to hold a phone conversation, but she _had_ to shut Riley out. There was no way she could actually focus on what Val was saying while he was staring her down, asking her loud-ass questions as if he didn't see she was on the phone. She didn't know about that boy.

When Cindy unlocked the door and opened it, she was startled to see Riley right beside the door.

"Dammit, you scared me! Please don't tell me you stood there the entire time."

Riley gave her a look. "_No_. I went downstairs and ate a bowl of cereal. I just got back up here."

"Oh okay. I'm gonna run down and get some before I start to get ready." She said nonchalantly, about to walk around him. But he side-stepped her, getting in her path again.

"Cindy."

"Riley." She looked up innocently at his serious face.

"_What_… job offer?" He asked specifically.

Damn… she knew it wouldn't be that easy. Regardless, she smiled. The opportunity was amazing in itself, and if she could manage to make him see the big picture, he might feel the same way.

"Okay, okay. Follow me downstairs while I explain." She told him, grabbing his hand while swinging it lightly as they walked forward, starting down the stairs.

"Go ahead." Riley said, unfazed.

"Alright, so that was my old coach on the phone, Val. She was returning my call from a few days ago."

"You called her first?"

"Mhm." She nodded.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

_Here it comes._

"Because I was asking her for help regarding job placement, Riley." Cindy sighed. He stopped walking, causing Cindy to stop as well and turn to look back at him.

"And you would do that now… when you already have a temporary job… and while you're _pregnant_ because…?" He questioned, gesturing to her.

"_Because_, one, if I land this job, it can be a permanent _career_ for me, Riley. Something I can be great at and really use my skills from college for." She told him wholeheartedly, taking his hand in both of hers. He continued to look down at her, not saying anything. "And _two_," Cindy added as she began to walk again, now pulling him with her. "I'm newly _pregnant_, Reezy. Not disabled. I can work up until my third trimester at least."

Riley was silent as they entered the kitchen. He let go of her hand when she moved to reach up into the snack pantry. Then he spoke.

"What kind of job?"

"Hm?" Cindy didn't look at him as she pretended to decide between the Cheerios or the Reese's Puffs.

"What… kind… of _job_, Cindy?"

She could feel his eyes on her as she finally pulled down the Cheerios before closing the door shut. Then she turned to face him, holding the box against her chest with a big smile.

"I have an interview tomorrow for an assistant basketball _coaching_ position, at the University of Maryland for the Lady Terrapins!" She told him excitedly. "Not only is that right in my field, but it's something I would _love_ to do. Help train and work with talented girls to reach their true potential, just like Val did for me. I think I could really excel at that, Reez."

"I _know_ you can, babe." Riley told her honestly. "I just don't need you getting involved and overworking yourself. Your health right now is more important than any kinda job."

"I realize that, but I already have a job now. A gym trainer. And if I land this job, I'll be a basketball trainer. Is there really that much of a difference? I'll be ordering people what to do just like I already do now."

"There's a difference and you know it." Riley immediately said, stubbornly.

"What's the difference, then?" Cindy snipped.

"_Cindy_."

"_Riley_." She answered with just as much attitude. They had a staredown for a few moments before Cindy sighed, placing the box on the counter before slowly walking towards him. She gave him a look before sliding her arms around his waist.

"I understand your concern, baby." She began gently. "I totally get it. But you can't just put me inside a giant bubble until I give birth. I still have to continue to live and work and contribute to our family. I'm not going to just lie around and be useless."

"You ain't useless." Riley mumbled, finally wrapping his arms around her.

"Then don't act as if I am. I can _do_ this shit." She smiled, noticing Riley trying not to grin at her for quoting what he said to her yesterday. "This is my shot, Riley."

He stared at her for a short moment before leaning down to peck her lips. "I feel you." He said quietly, barely moving back.

"Yeah?" Cindy whispered, before kissing him again slowly.

"Mmhmm." Riley managed through the kiss.

"Proud of me?" She asked when he started to pull back again.

"Very." He nodded, sliding his hand on her ass.

"Then _act_ like it, boy!" She grinned, giving him a little shove.

"Girl, you knew how I was when you decided to be with me." He smirked, pulling her close again and squeezing her behind, causing her giggle. "I just want you to be aiight."

"I will be. Promise."

"Does the person you're interviewing know you're pregnant?" He asked.

"I'm pretty positive she doesn't because I didn't tell Val yet."

"What the hell, C? Why ain't you tell her?" He said, giving her a look.

"Because I didn't want her to tell my interviewer and for her to have enough doubt to not even see me. If she offers me the position, I will tell her and explain that I am able to work."

"You better."

"Yeah yeah."

"What are you gonna do about working at the gym?"

"I was thinking about that. I'm actually not sure yet. I do love working there. Maybe I can rearrange my schedule with Frank in the event I get the job." Cindy pondered, briefly biting her lip.

"Excuse me? As in you'd be tryna juggle _two_ jobs?" Riley glared.

"Reez-"

"OVERWORKING."

"I _said_ I'll figure it out! Damn." Cindy rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Now can I _please_ eat my breakfast so we can get ready for work?"

"I guess." He sighed. Cindy was about to let go of him when he leaned down to kiss her lips again. "I _am_ proud of you, bay. I hope you get it." He told her after he ended it. Cindy smiled up at him before pecking his lips one last time.

"Love you."

"Love you too, girl." He patted her behind before releasing her. He then moved to sit down in a chair as she moved to go make her cereal. "What time's your interview tomorrow since it's on a Saturday?"

"Noon."

"Damn." Riley muttered.

"What's wrong?" Cindy glanced at him as she took the milk out of the fridge.

"I'm supposed to babysit Jamilah around that time tomorrow. I wanna take you up there, but if it's all three of us going, I don't know what Mila and I are gonna do while you're in the interview. I don't want her to get fussy or bored, y'know?"

"That's fine. I can drive myself."

"I don't want you driving about an hour away by yourself. Naw."

"We'll figure it out, Reez." Cindy shook her head, approaching the table with her bowl and spoon. "Why you gotta babysit tomorrow anyway?" She asked as she sat down.

"Sarah wants to take Jazmine shopping tomorrow, but they wanna go to The Mall in Columbia, that nice one about a half hour away. God knows they're gonna be gone all day." Riley rolled his eyes.

"What about Huey?" Cindy asked before taking a bite.

"He gotta be at some business meeting at…."

"Reez?" Cindy raised an eyebrow, practically seeing the wheels turning in his head.

"At _work_." Riley smirked.

* * *

**Huey's POV**

"How can you watch this show?" Huey asked his wife, glancing up from his newspaper.

"Bite your tongue! How can anyone not like _T.I. & Tiny: The Family Hustle_? He's such a cute dad." Jazmine challenged from beside him.

"Their accents are annoying as hell." Huey muttered, going back to his paper.

"Okay, Chicago." Jazmine smirked, causing Huey to slowly glance back over at her. She giggled and pecked his cheek before turning away from him, her eyes focused on the TV again. He shook his head at her before returning to his paper. It was around eight o'clock at night and their family was finally relaxing after a long day. Jazmine was relaxing by watching her shows, Huey by reading his daily newspaper, and Jamilah, well _was_ relaxing by looking at the comic section on Huey's lap. She had recently dozed off though, snuggling back into her father's arms. He'd never say it out loud, but this was Huey's favorite part of the day. The down-time where he could just relax with his wife and daughter and enjoy their time together.

_And that's why I'mma take a GOOD GIIIRRLLL_

Huey closed his eyes as Jazmine's phone begin to ring loudly, with that God-forsaken song.

_I know you want it… I know you want it… I know you want it, you're a GOOD GIIIRRLLL_

"Oh, it's Cindy." Jazmine said, finally pulling the phone from her pocket, bobbing her head as the song continued to play.

"_Answer_ it." Huey practically growled. If he heard this song on the radio one more time….

"_I hate these BLURRED LIIIINES!_" Jazmine sang along dramatically, leaning into him. She laughed as he gave her The Look. "Okay, okay." She rolled her eyes, finally answering. "Hello?"

Huey breathed a sigh of relief as the music stopped. He could finally return to his paper. He gently kissed the top of Jamilah's head before he turned the page, starting to read again. However… certain phrases from Jazmine's cellphone were distracting… and somewhat troubling to him.

"That's awesome! What time tomorrow…? Oh yeah…? Uh-_huh_..." Huey noticed that Jazmine was now glancing at him occasionally. Why did he feel he was about to be dragged into something? He couldn't even concentrate anymore.

"No, that should be doable… yes, I'm sure. I see no reason why not… uh-huh… uh-huh… yeah…." She paused to giggle. "Whatever works, right?" She said with a smirk. "No problem… I'll talk to you tomorrow morning… bye." When she finally hung up, she cleared her throat and casually looked at Huey.

"Whatever it is, the answer is no." He stated, his eyes still on his paper.

"Huey, I haven't even-"

"What did you just try to volunteer me for, Jazmine?" He asked, now looking her in the eye. She gave him a look, bringing her legs up on the couch and turning to face him all the way.

"Okay, listen. Cindy has a big job interview tomorrow. Since Riley will be babysitting Jamilah, he won't be able to take her, and he doesn't want her to drive off far by herself."

"Well, tough. I've got a business meeting tomorrow." He shrugged. But then he raised an eyebrow when Jazmine just smirked. "…What?"

"That's why it's so convenient. Her interview is at the university." Jazmine told him with a smile.

"…Of Maryland?"

"No Huey, of China. Yes, the University of Maryland!"

"Oh _HELL_ no." Huey said immediately, raising the paper up to his face.

"Why not?" Jazmine demanded, pulling down the paper to glare at him. "It's perfect!"

"Jazmine, if I do this and she _does_ get the job, this will just be the first of _many_ carpools to come. I can't ride with her. One of us won't make it back home."

"Is it really that serious, Huey?" Jazmine rolled her eyes. "She just needs one little ride. It's at the same time as your meeting and everything."

_Shit_.

"And she doesn't even know how to get there."

"That's what MapQuest is for."

"Are you really going to be like that, Huey? She's pregnant, for goodness sake."

_Shit._

"Don't try to play the pregnancy card with her, Jazmine." Huey tried to brush her off, glancing down again. But it was hard to focus when those big green eyes were locked right on him.

"I bet if it were me," She began quietly, causing Huey to look up. "And you couldn't take me, I'm pretty sure you would appreciate it very much if _Riley_ could and was able."

_Shit_.

"If you won't do it for Cindy, at least do it for your brother."

_Shit._

"As much as he does for us regarding Jamilah, I would think that you could do this _little_ thing for him."

Huey breathed out a heavy sigh of defeat through his nose. There was just no way out of this, was there?

_Shit._

* * *

**Riley's POV**

"READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!"

Riley tried to contain his chuckle as he stayed quiet from his spot in the coat closet. Good thing he was no longer closet-phobic. It was actually a pretty good thinking spot. While he heard Jamilah running around the house trying to find him, Riley's thoughts trailed off to Cindy. She had texted him when she and Huey had arrived at the university, saying she was about to head into the athletic department for the interview. He hoped she managed to keep her cool and relax. From what she had told him yesterday, it was a supposedly very informal interview. She left the house in her official jersey with her name on the back, dark-wash jeans, and black pumps, looking sexy as fuck. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew she was probably going to get the job. And it wasn't like he didn't want her to get it. It was just that he _knew_ her. He did _not_ want this girl to be going overboard and trying to work her ass off like crazy. She didn't seem to understand the definition of the word _relax_.

_Ding-dong._

"Boy! Get the door!" Riley heard Granddad shout from upstairs.

With an eyeroll, Riley opened the door of the closet and stepped out. Jamilah had just been entering the hallway from the kitchen. Because his back was to her, he didn't notice her until she ran right behind him and grabbed onto his leg.

"Gotchu!" She declared, beaming up at him as he turned to look down at her.

"Aye, you only got me because Granddad went and ratted me out." He grinned, allowing her to sink lower and latch on well before beginning to walk again. She giggled as he took big steps with her as he made his way to the door. But right when he was almost there, he saw the doorknob start to jiggle before it turned and the door opened to reveal Huey and Cindy.

"Daddy!" Jamilah smiled, looking up at her father.

"Daa-ang it!" Riley caught himself before slipping up in front of Jamilah. "Why do you always _do_ that?! You knock, then when I get all the way to the door, let yourself in. _Why_?!" Riley demanded.

"You took too long." Huey said dryly before pocketing his key and stepping inside. "Hey, Beautiful." He greeted, his attention now on Jamilah. She removed herself from Riley's leg before stepping over to be lifted up in an embrace by her father. Riley's attention was finally able to go to Cindy.

"I'm about to get you a key made _today_. Don't know why you don't have one already."

"Me either." Cindy giggled before Riley's arms encircled her and he gave her a nice kiss. "Hey."

"Hey, babe. How'd everything go?" He asked her. She smiled before glancing back at Huey.

"You wanna tell him or should I, carpool buddy?"

Huey gave her a dead stare before starting for the door again. "That was never agreed upon. Tell them goodbye, Jamilah." He stated shortly, already walking out.

"Bye, Unca Reezy! Bye, Aunt Cindy!" Jamilah waved over his shoulder.

"Bye, babe!" They laughed before Riley closed the door. Then he turned back to her.

"So you got it?" She nodded, the smile never leaving her face. "Congratulations, baby." He smiled as well, pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you!" She couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice as she squeezed him back tightly. "I'm ecstatic right now." She said, pulling back slightly while still in his arms.

"It went that well?" He grinned.

"It went amazing. First of all, the woman who interviewed me is the head coach and basically boss of everyone. Pretty much whatever she says goes. Her name's Liberty Dawson."

"_Liberty_?" Riley made a snicker as they pulled away from each other.

"Yo, that's one of the reasons this chick is so dope." Cindy grinned, grabbing his hand to bring him into the living room. "So when I walk in to meet her, one, her outfit was fly as hell. But two, she just looked so put together and _confident_. I respect that. So I walked over to her and I was like, 'Liberty Dawson?' And this woman said with a _smile_, 'Libbey. I tend to break the necks of people that address me as Liberty.'"

"_What_?" Riley let out a laugh as they sat down on the couch. "How old is this woman?"

"Late 30's, early 40's _if_ that. She looks phenomenal. But _yeah_! So then I laughed and said, 'Got it.' She then said to me, 'You must be Cynthia McPhearson.' So _I_ said, 'Cindy. I've been known to curb-stomp anyone that refers to me as Cynthia.'"

Riley cracked up. "You did _not_."

"You already know that I did." Cindy grinned. "She laughed just like you did."

"What'd she say?"

"Got it." She chuckled.

"That's awesome. Then what happened?"

"She took me to a different room and just started asking me standard questions. But throughout it all we were just having a normal fucking conversation, getting sidetracked every five minutes. She is so chill and down-to-earth. I love her. We're gonna work great together."

"Did you tell her you were pregnant?" Riley asked her seriously.

"Yes I did, near the very end." Cindy nodded. "I explained that I recently found out, but can still manage to work until farther along in the pregnancy. She completely understood and was so nice about it, Riley. She said I don't have to be hands-on or overexerting in any way unless I make it that way. Which obviously I won't do _now_, but definitely after the baby. She said she's willing to be flexible around my doctor's appointments and everything… she really wants me for the job."

"Because someone like you deserves the job." Riley grinned, leaning over to kiss her cheek. She smiled at him in return. "When do you start?"

"That's the best part! After I told her I was pregnant, we talked a little bit and she came up with an idea I think you'll really like."

"Oh really?"

"Mmhmmm." She nodded. "Because she doesn't want me to work too hard, and also because I told her that I had an overprotective boyfriend that _constantly_ worried about me," She teased, nudging him. "Libbey came up with a temporary and compromising solution."

"What?"

"My official position is guaranteed to be held until after I deliver, but in the meantime she's going to train me. She's going to work with me and help me learn the ropes of how to really coach with techniques and stuff."

"_Really_?" Riley said with interest.

"Yup! And it wouldn't even be every day. I told her that I was from Woodcrest and even she thought it would be too much to travel an hour back and forth all the time. She said that she'll work with me twice a week, Tuesdays and Thursdays, and she'll have me work with her and learn all about everything. It'll almost be like I'm shadowing her, but actually be able to participate with the team and stuff."

"And you'll still get paid for it?"

"Oh hell yeah." Cindy grinned. "It'll be awesome. I can work there on those days and still continue to be involved at the gym! I just have to talk to Frank about switching my schedule." She gushed excitedly, but then stopped when she noticed Riley giving her a look.

"Cindy…."

"Aw, come _on_, Reezy. It'll be fine." She smiled brightly at him. "Regardless, it's still like I'm working a normal 5-day week."

"Girl, don't try to play me. That's a lot on you." He said, causing her to roll her eyes. Soon after, they heard her phone vibrate in her pocket. She quickly pulled it out and read the text… right before she sputtered out into laughter.

"What?" Riley raised an eyebrow. Cindy was still snickering as she glanced over at him.

"Huey told me to tell you to quit going in and out of the closet. Make a choice."

"_What_?!" Riley snapped, turning the phone to him so he could read the text.

"Apparently Mila told him that y'all were playing Hide and Seek and she decided to tell about your favorite hiding spot." Cindy giggled.

Riley shifted his jaw as he leaned away from her phone. Then he watched her continue to make fun of him. "Am I gonna have to make you stop laughing at me, girl?"

"Oh _please_ make me stop laughing at you." Cindy challenged, leaning forward with a smirk on her face. Riley's eyes flickered with mischievousness before he grabbed her, making her giggle as he rose from the couch and tossed her over his shoulder.

"You comin' wit me."

"You takin' me to your favorite place?" Cindy cracked as they came into the hallway. She squealed as he gave a hard smack to her behind. Then he walked them right into the still open closet, closing the door shut behind him.

* * *

Omg, my friends… I FINALLY got this chapter finished. It only took me how long?

Disgraceful, I know. Lol.

I know it was a pretty long one, but I think I owed you guys that much. Let me know what you thought. I honestly struggled with this chapter forever. Feedback is greatly appreciated:)

**Special sidenote**: Check my profile when you can. I put up a link to where I got the broad inspiration for Riley's studio building. On the website, it's the first four pictures only.

**My Infamous Disclaimers**: I do not own the rights or properties to any food, weapons, money/banks, art/artists, buildings/architecture, the "You gonna learn today" line from Mr. Kevin Hart, _Drop It Like It's Hot _by Snoop Dogg, the "run and tell that, homeboy" line from Mr. Antoine Dodson (hide ya kids, hide ya wife), Cheerios, Reese's Puffs, University of Maryland, The Lady Terrapins basketball team, The Mall in Columbia, _T.I. & Tiny: The Family Hustle_ (I know Huey's hatin', but that's my show, y'all!), _Blurred Lines_ by Robin Thicke feat. Pharell and T.I. (and this is my ishhh!), MapQuest, Hide & Seek, and any other person, place, thing, country, event, sport, word, letter, number, or punctuation that is not mine! Oh yeah, and the "how much is your soul worth?" line is from _The Fundraiser_ episode (my fave) and the line about "being closet-phobic" is from the _Home Alone_ episode (also one of my faves).

Y'all don't know how happy I am to be freaking DONE with this chapter. Next one's the one that gets interesting. Actually have a lot of ideas for that one ;) So stay tuned. I'm back to work y'all. Gonna try and update my FWB story next though. Gotta get back on that grind, right? Again, I'm real sorry for not being able to update, guys. I promise, promise, promise, I'm really going to try and do it more often. More soon. Really this time.

~Schweetie


End file.
